The Perfect One
by SakuraBlossom24
Summary: Iy/Naru. What was she? Why was she so different from the other humans? What were these powers and strange memories she had?Where was Kohona and why does she call her attacks jutsus? As Kagome struggles to find who she is, she learns of the reality of life
1. Chapter 1

I dunno for some reason I really wanted to write a story. Instead of Kagome being in the Naruto world she'll be in the feudal era with the powers of the ultimate kunochi. I dunno if a story like his has been written before but I just wanted to test this out.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. So lawyers get of my case!…haha parody. Case…briefcase…get it? Ok I suck at jokes.

On with the chapter! Oh and Inu no Tashio never dies. He'll be back with Sesshomarus mother who will take care of Inuyasha after Izayoi dies.

Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing. This is a prequel story by the way. For now it's Sesshomaru/Kagome but in the sequel she'll be paired with someone else. Who I dunno.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Five figures darted through the night lit forest, a bundle in one of their arms. The figures consisted of two females and three males, they were approaching their destination with haste. One of the males, with bright blue eyes and unruly blonde hair grunted.

"He's following us," he said jumping from tree to tree, using his chakra to propel himself faster through the thick branches of the large trees.

"I know my lord," a female whispered clutching the bundle closer to her chest. On of the other males activated his families ancient power.

"I see it," he stated "The well is not to far off! We are almost there!" The pale light of the full moon shone on their destination, as if destiny itself was guiding them. They stopped though when another figure appeared in front of them. He had the features of a snake and the eyes of one too.

"Where do you think you're going?" he hissed "I have as much right to that child as any of you do!"

"Aberu," one of the females said "Move out of the way. We have a mission to complete."

"No," he hissed stubbornly "You cannot complete the ritual, without me you will not be able to send the babe into the next dimension."

The five figures stiffened at the snakes comment. It was true, they wouldn't be able to complete their mission without his assistance.

"But you will not gift the child with anything," a man with pale Hyuga eyes stated. The man next to him with red ominous eyes glared at the snake.

"But I will," the snake said in a surprisingly soft tone. He approached the woman holding the bundle and opened it to see a sleeping baby girl no more then a few months old.

"This child," he gestured to the sleeping infant "Was made using the blood of a Hyuga, Uchiha, the mistress of all Kekkai Genkais, a water demoness, a Namikaze and myself, a snake demon. You have all granted her powers from your clan, why am I not allowed to do so?"

"You will gift her a curse mark," the Kekkai Genkai user snapped. The snake shook his head.

"The curse mark is part of our family, I will also give it to my son, Orochimaru." he stated "But to this little one I will give a special mark, it will just give her an extra boost of chakra when needed."

The snake gently put a finger on the little infants neck and let his chakra flow. A tiny black crescent moon and star appeared. He smiled, happy with his gift. Turning to the others he raised an eyebrow.

"What is her name?" he asked

"Kagome," the Namikaze stated "Kagome Higurashi." They all turned towards the little infant and smiled sadly. This little girl was to be the perfect ninja. Prophesized by the gods she was to be the light of when the ninja world went into turmoil. But for now she had to be sent away because there were thousands out in the world who wanted her and her powers.

The water demoness held up a medium sized satchel. Inside were a variety of scrolls. Five stating certain instructions and explanations about the child for whoever found her. Other then that were some shinobi clothes, pouches containing kunai, shuriken, exploding notes. There were also scrolls for her own study purposes, to learn all the jutsu's and fighting techniques. But among them all was a very precious scroll. The summoning scroll of the ten tailed black fox.

Digging through the satchel she pulled out a small gold heart shaped locket. on the outside was carved, Kagome Higurashi. She placed the locket around the sleeping infants neck.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," the kekkai genkai mistress breathed, "The prophecy is coming true. She will have two special kekkai genkais-"

"She will have the power of an Uchiha," the Uchiha stated "And that of a Hyuga," added in the Hyuga.

"She will have the special jutsu's of a Namikaze and the curse mark," they all stated. Giving one last look at the infant they made up their minds.

"But before we send her," one of the stated "Should we not give her some memories of her homeland?"

"That has already been taken care of," the Namikaze stated "Now let's begin."

- An hour later-

The tired ninja's slumped to the ground just as the well glowed an ominous pink colour. The colour spread across them, healing them, before taking the small child and sucking her into it's depths.

"Now it's all up to fate."

In another dimenson a young farmer and his wife were taking a stroll through the woods. The wife smiled up at her husband with adoration.

"Jin," she asked timidly "When do you think the gods will have answered our prayers and give us a child?"

"I do not know Kun Loon," he replied to his wife lovingly as they walked towards the well where they had first met, "But I'm sure it'll be soon-"

He was cut off as a light emitted from the well. He wrapped his arms protectively over his wife, fearing it was a demon. Even though their village was under the protection of the Western Lord, demons still attacked some of the humans.

The light vanished an in it's place a wailing could be heard. The farmer, Jin, and his wife, Kun Loon, approached the small bundle by the well. Kun Loon's face broke into an impossibly wide smile.

"It's a baby girl!" she squealed cradling the now calm babe to her chest. Jin picked up the satchel by the well and opened it. Inside were a variety of items, most he had never seen. Taking a scroll he opened it and began reading, eyes growing wider with each passing sentence.

_To whomever this may concern,_

_If you are reading this scroll then we are to assume that with this scroll you have found a satchel, and most importantly a baby girl. This girl's name is Kagome Higurashi. She is to be the perfect ninja. This child is from another dimension, a place where the best elite ninja's are born. We beseech whomever who has found this little girl to take care of her, cherish her, love her but most importantly teach her. Inside the satchel are a variety of weapons and scroll. These scroll will teach her all about her powers and abilities._

_Do not shun this child for what or who she is. She holds a great burden on her shoulders and when the time is right she will be transported back to her own world, our home. By that time she should be ready learning everything in the scrolls._

_So please, for the sake of our dimension and world take care of her._

_Sincerely,_

_The guardians of the child._

"Amazing," Kun Loon whispered looking down at the sleeping infant in her arms. After reading the scroll and taking the child back to their hut they discussed what to do. "Such a little child holds so much power."

"It is the will of the gods that we have found this child," Jin said, pacing in their fairly large hurt. "We shall do as the scroll says and take care of her."

Kun Loon nodded solemnly before smiling. She would get the child she had always wanted.

- Three years later-

As the Land of Flowers, where Jin and Kun Loon's village resided, flourished with prosperity a young child could be seen in her fathers garden, training. Little Kagome threw the shuriken and kunai with deadly accuracy at the dummy her father had made. Slowly she brought her hands into the positions shown in the scroll.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Justu!" she called out reading the name from the scroll. From her mouth erupted a great ball of fire. Her eyes went impossibly wide for a moment before she jumped up and down. Racing inside the house she collided into the legs of her father.

"Papa!" she shrieked cutely "Look at what Kagome, Um I mean I can do!"

Jin Higurashi, after changing his surname to fit the one of his little child, smiled in amusement before following his daughter. His daughter stopped in the middle of his large garden.

"Watch!" she said in excitement. Quickly doing the hand signs in the scroll she took a big breath in. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Another ball of fire erupted from her mouth and she clapped happily. Jin clapped with fatherly pride at his prodigy of a child. "Amazing work Kagome," he said with a smile.

- Four years later -

Haunted hollow blue eyes stared at the sight before her. She had just killed someone, and not anyone her best friend.

"Kira?" she whimpered crawling over to her friends prone body. Black lifeless eyes stared at her, his hand clutching the kunai at his chest while the other held the sword that killed three in their village.

"It's ok Kagome," Kun Loon whispered to her daughter. Kagome turned around and Kun Loon gasped. Instead of her beautiful blue eyes, Kagomes eyes had turned an ominous red color with three black tomoes swirling in them.

"Mommy?" she questioned with a whimper. Kun Loon gathered her daughter in her embrace and gently rocked her back in forth. People surrounded them asking questions, like if the village prodigy was ok. But Kun Loon and Kagome heard none of them.

Jin watched the site from afar frowing. _Oh Kagome, now your life as a true ninja will begin. You have killed the first of many people who envy you and your powers/ My little daughter, I just hope that in the end you do not have your heart broken._

_- _In the Western Palace _-_

Sesshomaru, Prince of the West and Son of the great Dog Demon, let out a thunderous howl. Servants fled in fear and guards looked at each other in weary. As Sesshomaru faced his father he snarled.

"How dare you?" he questioned "How dare you sully the Western name and break mothers heart by mating the human slut!"

"Now Sesshomaru-" Inu no Tashio said approaching him " It's not what you think-"

"Silence!" he roared lifting one of the many bookshelves in his fathers study and flinging it out the window with ease. "This Sesshomaru has had enough! Go to your human slut. This Sesshomaru shall reside with his mother in the Western Palace. After all _father_ the only reason you have the Western Lands is because of mother."

The Great Dog demon stiffened at what his son said. "How dare you institute such a thing!" he roared fangs elongating "Know your place pup!"

"This Sesshomaru knows his place," the young prince bit out "And it is above humans, most specifically your human whore. From this day forward this Sesshomaru vows to see humans as the pitiful creatures they are. Because it is because of that human whore of yours _father_, that mother is lying on her death bed."

Swiftly turning on his heel the Prince of the West exited his fathers study with haste. He didn't show it but he was hurt, beyond hurt. Was he not good enough that his father needed to go get another woman pregnant, a human woman no less. Was he and his mother not good enough for his great father.

Amber eyes hardened to steel. If his father was to be like that so be it, today he vowed to himself, he would surpass his father then bring him to his knees. He would show who was the stronger Inu and then he would murder that whore of his.

That was a promise

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well yeah that's about it for now. Tell me what ya think. If you think it's not worth the effort just tel me and it's gone….


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter! Whoot! Truthfully wasn't expecting the story would be so popular. Well here ya go. And remember YOUR reviews are fuel. If you can take the time to read the story, add it to your favorites and such, you can take the time to give a review. So please?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Last Time:**_

_Amber eyes hardened to steel. If his father was to be like that so be it, today he vowed to himself, he would surpass his father then bring him to his knees. He would show who was the stronger Inu and then he would murder that whore of his._

_That was a promise._

_**Now:**_

The exceptionally handsome dog prince snarled to himself. Damn his father, damn Izayoi and now damn his mother.

He should have known, once Izayoi died, his father would come crawling back to his mother. And his mother, being the kind hearted demoness who was completely in love with his wretch of a father, took him back.

Honeyed eyes watched with disgust and his mother hugged his father tightly, almost afraid to let go. His father pulled back and nuzzled her neck, making her purr. Abruptly he pulled away, his mother had a look of confusion on her face.

"Mate," his father began "You do not know how much joy you have brought this Touga by accepting him back. But this Touga asks, will you mother Inuyasha? The poor child needs a mothers love, and only you could give him that."

Sesshomarus mother, Ayashiko, hesitated a bit. But, when she saw the adorable little hanyou walk into his fathers study she couldn't help but squeal and scoop him up into her arms.

"Yes!," she cried happily, hugging the confused yet happy Inuyasha. Touga smiled at the sight his family made, but then frowned. Sesshomaru was glowering from the corner he had resided in.

"Papa," the little boy asked in a cute voice "Is the pretty lady going to be my mommy?"

The lady of the western lands smiled at him. Stroking his small ears she laughed as he purred. "Yes little one," she said fondly, cradling the small eight year old boy to her. "This Ayashiko will be your mother."

Little Inuyasha smiled widely then frowned, his little triangle ears resting atop of his head twitching. "You won't hit me?" he whimpered "Because I'm a hanyou?"

Ayashiko frowned unbecomingly, "No little one." she assured. "And mama promises. She won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

His small amber suns twinkled happily before they fell on the other person in the room. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side cutely, staring at the man. "Who's that?" he asked pointing to a very angry Sesshomaru.

"That's your big brother," Inu no Tashio said with a proud smile. That smile faded though, when Sesshomaru let loose a dangerous snarl. "I am of no kin to that filth," he said coldly before turning heel and walking away.

Inuyashas little citrus eyes watered a bit before they became steady tears. "Oh little one," Sesshomarus mother cooed, "It's ok. He just needs time."

* * *

Two figures darted through the trees, one on a giant two tailed cat, the other jumping from branch to branch.

Her ebony hair flew behind her as she gracefully leaped from branch to branch, never faltering as she kept up with her fast pace. Her twin sapphires twinkled merrily and from her pink petal lips erupted the sound of laughter.

"Come on Sango!" she called to the other girl riding atop the large two tailed cat, "Hurry up! If we make it to the next village we can get home in about three days!."

Sango gave an annoyed huff. "I don't see the reason we had to leave the village for three months anyway," the young demon slayer complained. "Well besides you wanting to ask that witch a few question, that and annoying her until she trained you."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her sister like figure. She turned her head and looked ahead, through the thick foliage of the forest. Her mind pondered what the witch had told her.

_* Flash Back *_

_Kagome carefully walked around the bubbling pot in the middle of the stone cave. Shelves lined the walls, each covered with numerous bottles, scrolls and other items she could not name._

"_Who is there?" a voice rasped._

"_I am Kagome Higurashi from the village in the West," she said introducing herself to the witch. "I have come here in hopes of training and getting some answers."_

_The old witch was silent for a moment before she stepped out into the flickering candle light. Her old face was marred with scars and her black clothing looked dusty. Ash white hair was swept up into a messy bun with two chopsticks holding it into place._

_The witch looked Kagome up and down, a bit confused at her clothing. She seemed to wear strange black hakama type pants. The pants looked of a coarser fabric, that ended below the young girls knee. The hakamas were littered with numerous pockets. On her right and left upper thighs were wrapped with bandages, on top of the bandages was a black pouch, one on each leg._

_Her torso was covered in a fishnet type cloth, over it , a tight, forest green and sleeveless haori. Littered across the green fabric were black petals and sakura blossoms._

_The witches eyes trailed across the young girls arms, her hand were encased in strange fingerless gloves. Her hair was a shining ebony color, tied up in a ponytail. _

" _Higurashi Kagome," the old witch began "Where do exactly yield from? Your clothing is most peculiar."_

_Kagome smiled a bit, "That is what I wished to ask you," she said, beginning her explanation. " Fifteen years ago, my father and mother found me by a well. With me was a satchel containing many scrolls, one indicating that I was 'made' by the blood of numerous people. And that I was from another dimension entirely. I was confused as to how this may be, so I visited out village miko. She had told me about you and your vast knowledge so I have traveled here in hopes of some answers, and training."_

_The witch stared at her hard and long, her black calculating eyes never betraying her thoughts._

"_It is possible for a person or demon to be born from numerous bloods," she began slowly " But, this process takes a great deal of power and time. You my dear seem to be very special. Just by looking at you this old witch can tell you are different. I can also tell you have the blood of a miko within your veins, of course it is dormant now but-."_

"_Wait," the young ebony haired girl interrupted "Not to be rude but I am no miko. I have certain…..powers yes, but a miko I am far from."_

_The old witch chuckled a bit, she had taken a liking to the girl already. "As I said child, dormant powers. Now I will agree to train you, but in turn you must answer all my questions for this old witch is curious about you. For one, you never did answer the question about your clothing."_

_Kagome smiled, she liked the old witch, she wasn't half bad. " This type of clothing along with many others were placed in the satchel. In a scroll. I had come upon this scroll in training, while looking through the many other items in my satchel. The instructions were quite strange, I was to bite my thumb then smear my blood upon the scroll. When I did, a poof resonated before the scroll was replaced with this type of clothing."_

_The old witch's eyes widened. "How very interesting," she muttered "Come now child. We have much to do, but first we shall take you to a very wise old miko friend of mine. We shall make you into a perfect miko."_

_* End flashback *_

Kagome smiled at her first encounter with the old witch. She unconsciously tugged on her clothing, the very same she had worn when she had first visited the witch.

Sango glanced at Kagome from the corner of her eye. Her friend was incredibly strong, so much she had suitors left and right vying for her attention, only to be turned down.

At the thought of suitors her mind wandered to a certain monk in their village. Kagome smiled in amusement as she briefly glanced at Sangos dreamy expression.

"Thinking of a certain perverted monk, Sango?" she teased her friend. The slayer turned a bright red before sputtering. "No!" Kagome laughed and stopped on a tree branch, jumping down she surveyed the clearing they had landed in.

Bright green grass and a small lake, almost perfect for camping. "Sango," she asked "Do you want to continue on ahead till we get to the village or should we camp here?"

Sango looked around before her eyes fell on her tired two tailed cat. "I think Kirara needs some rest," she commented.

In just a few short hours the girls had a roaring fire and dinner cooking. Sitting against a tree Kagome looked up wistfully into the sparkling night sky. Sango was busy taking care of Kirara so she didn't notice the rustling in the bushes, but Kagome did.

Instantly stiffening, her blue eyes darted to where the rustling became more and more until finally three panther demons emerged. The leader, it would seem from his position, leered at them both.

"My, my ,my," he said in a disgusting tone, "Two beautiful ladies, all alone, with no one to protect them. I haven't had a good rut in a while, maybe we can persuade you to…….."

His companions gave a snicker of agreement. They slowly advanced toward them. Sango had calmly picked up her boomerang while Kagome slowly stood up, straightening until she was at her full height.

"What are you going to do with that little human?" one of the panthers sneered. Sango raised an eyebrow before throwing her large boomerang "Hirakostou!"

The panther was thrown back, having being cut in half. "You bitch!" the other two snarled, charging towards them. Kagome instantly sprung into action. Hands quickly forming familiar hand signs she called out "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Just!"

The panthers screamed as they were hit with the unforgiving blast of fire. Sango winced a bit and Kagome grimaced.

"I think I just lost my appetite," she whined, Sango twitched visibly before laughing and Kirara cracked an eye open to look at her laughing mistress.

* * *

In the Western palace, servants, guards and other faithful followers of Inu no Tashio rejoiced at having their Lady back, at home where she belonged.

"This Touga has made the decision to travel throughout his lands, all shall know that the Lady has returned!" he said with a happy roar. Said Lady gave a pretty blush before turning away, toying with Inuyashas excitedly twitching ears.

"Touga," Ayashiko said softly "If you would not mind mate, this lady would like to stay in the Land of Flowers. The village there is exceptionally beautiful and-"

"Say no more mate," Inu no Tashio said, striding towards her. "Inform the people of the village that their lord and lady shall be visiting them in one days time!"

* * *

Servants scurried like frantic mice, readying the message to be sent, and making preparations for the journey.

From inside the dojo, Sesshomaru mercilessly attacked one of the many guards fighting him. They were going to a village. A pathetic human village. His ears picked up the continuing conversation between his mother and father a few rooms down.

"We shall also invite the rest of the lords and ladies and have a celebration there," Inu no Tashio continued, unaware of his mates amused look.

Jin Higurashi strolled through the large gardens of his families equally large estate. After Kagome had become the prodigy of the village, the other minor lords and villagers refused to have their protector and prodigy living the life of a farmers daughter. Within days a large estate was build, beautifully furnished and ready to move into with a handful of servant waiting.

But that was only the beginning. Minor lords demanded that Kagome be taught properly, and Jin and his beloved wife wanting only the best for their amazing little girl, agreed. Soon she was schooled in numerous forms of combat along with history, math, literature and much more. She was the pride and joy of the Land of Flowers, all who knew her, loved her immensely. The children, elderly, lords almost anyone.

Jin was almost in the position of a minor lord, even though he wasn't educated that well, he could take care of a household and many other things just as well.

The middle aged man was brought out of his musings when he heard a yell. Calmly walking through his gardens he came upon Kohaku and Souta. Kohaku and his sister Sango were taken in once the slayer village neighboring their own village was destroyed. Out of pity and Kagomes insistent begging he took the children in.

Souta though, was his own flesh and blood. He had been blessed by the gods to have a son.

Just then an orange blur crashed into his legs, clinging onto him. Jin gave an amused chuckle and patted the little fox demons, known as Shippou, head. Shippou had been adopted by Kagome when she found the poor kit lying cold, hungry and defenseless in the nearby forest after his family had been murdered.

"Grandpa," the small fox asked "When is Kagome-mama coming home?"

"Yeah!" Kohaku and Souta added in simultaneously "When is she coming back?"

Jin chuckled at their outbursts, "In about three days boys."

"Master!" a servant called from within the compound, "A letter from the high lord!"

Jin's eyes widened as the servant ran towards him, letter in hand. "Well let me see," he said a bit impatiently. The servant obediently handed him the letter before bowing and heading back.

_To whomever it may concern,_

_You are informed that his great lordship, Inu no Tashio, and his Lady and entourage, along with the other lord and ladies of the lands, East, North and South, are to be arriving in your village in one day's time. You must be honored that his lordship had decided to visit your village._

_None the less, you have been chosen to house the Western family for the time they are to be staying. It is trusted that you shall give a proper welcome and will have your home prepared to the standards of a lord._

_Sincerely,_

_Loyal Servant of his Lordship, Jaken._

Jin let out a shaky breath. His lordship, the dog general was coming to visit? He swayed a bit at the surprising news, but then he frowned.

Kagome's arrival was two days after his lordships and the village had planned for a spectacular greeting for her after three months of absence. Would the lord be offended if her greeting was more magnificent then theirs?

Certainly so. But better yet would his lordship take an interest in Kagome? It was known that the Western Lands had the strongest army. Demons, and a few select humans, from all over the lands were each hand picked by the lord to be in his army.

Jin Higurashis eyes hardened with determination. No, he would not let his lordship find out about Kagome, her abilities, and her destiny. Summoning a servant he quickly dictated a message to be sent to the other minor lords residing in the village, and the villagers themselves. They were to begin the grandest welcome for the lord and lady, and they were to keep quiet about Kagome, for the time being.

* * *

"Come on Sango!" Kagome said cheerily shaking her grumbling friend "Get up!" The other girl grumbled again before turning her back and yawning, wanting to go back to sleep. Kagome sighed before smiling. Bringing her hands up she quickly formed hand seals, "Water Style: Water Ball Jutsu!"

A large ball of water formed atop the sleeping Sango before it burst down on her, effectively waking her up. "Ka-go-me!" the huntress said with evident anger in her voice. "Oh hush," the other girl said "You take forever to get up, right Kirara?" the small two tailed cat gave a mew of agreement, causing Sango to pout. "You've turned my faithful companion against me too!"

Kagome rolled her eyes at her friends antics. Pointing a bit past the tress she told her "There's a hot spring a few tress past the foliage there, nice and big. I already washed up, you can go if you like." For the first time that morning Sango noticed the change in Kagome's clothing. It wasn't a large one, granted, but it was still a change.

She wore dark blue, tight pants that ended a bit past her knees, like she usually wore when she was out training or on a journey. As per usual her pants were littered with multiply pockets and zippers along with three pouches. Two on each upper thigh and one on the waistband at the back. She had her usual fishnet on, except it was blue, and on top of that was a yellow sleeveless, and once again tight, haori. Like her green one she had worn. Stitched on the haori was a white phoenix that wound around.

"I have nothing to change into Kagome," Sango bit out reminding the girl of her current condition, soaked. Kagome shrugged, "Just change into your slayers outfit."

Said slayer gave a huff before turning away and trotting towards the spring. Kagomes smile disappeared after she left. Opening one of her pouches she took a scroll and opened it, reading it's contents.

_The curse mark,_

_Once one is branded with the curse mark, power beyond their wildest dreams are at their grasp. Most curse marks, the ones made especially by the snake demon family, are used to increase the power of their subordinates and control them._

_The curse mark placed on Kagome though, is different. The curse mark has two levels in which its user can access. The first level, when activated, spreads across the users body from its point of application. This increases their chakra supply and physical abilities. _

_The second level of the curse mark is achieved by allowing the seal to engulf their entire body, radically changing their appearance and taking their abilities beyond that of the first level. In both cases though, when the user is under the power of the curse mark their body is in control to the one who had branded them the seal. As well, when the mark recedes into it's dormant state, the user is left exhausted._

_In Kagomes case though, this is different. Her curse mark had been specially branded by the head of the snake clan. She will have full control of her body, and the amount of power she wishes to use._

Kagome sighed and rolled the scroll up, placing it back into her pouch. She placed her hand on the back of her neck, tracing the black crescent moon and star._ I hope,_ she thought _, That I will never have to use this accursed mark. Ever._

"Kagome?" Sangos voice brought the other girl out of her musings, "What are you reading?"

"Nothing of great importance," she lied easily "Just reading about a new ability." Sango pouted in annoyance. "That's the same answer you always give me! I asked about that read eye technique of yours but you never explained it to me."

Kagome chuckled a bit, "Your really interested in that aren't you?" Sango gave a vigorous nod. "Well no one besides me or my father know of it…." she trailed off, opening her pouch and pulling out a scroll, tossing it to Sango. "But since your so insistent, read about it."

Sango unraveled the scroll like a child getting a present. She sat down and began her reading.

_The Sharingan,_

_As known, Kagome is made up of the different bloods from different clans. An ability she will gain, from the Uchiha clan, will be that of the Sharingan._

_The Sharingan is a genetic eye technique that naturally occurs in members of the Uchiha clan. It is not immediately present from birth, and first activates in a stressful situation in battle; after this occurrence, the user may utilize the Sharingan freely. When first acquired, the Sharingan has only one tomoe, and as its power increases, two additional tomoe will eventually appear._

_Members of the Uchiha clan expend a negligible amount of chakra when using the Sharingan._

_Another technique connected to the Sharingan is the Mangekyo Sharingan. The Mangekyo Sharingan is a heightened form of the Sharingan. It is said that the Mangekyo Sharingan is acquired when a Sharingan user murders their closest friend. That is proven to be false, it can be acquired when someone close to the Sharingan user dies, from murder or natural death._

_Unlike the regular Sharingan, which appears identical from user to user, the Mangekyo Sharingan tomoe seal differs between individuals. Similarly, each Mangekyo Sharingan grants the user different abilities. Some users can use his/her Mangekyo Sharingan to induce extremely potent illusions that can kill his targets, form black flames as hot as the sun or creates a spiritual being that gives ultimate offensive and defensive abilities to him. Some have used none of those abilities, but are capable of warping objects into other dimensions._

_Though, once the Mangekyo Sharingan has been gained, the user suffers from ever-deteriorating eyesight, a process that is aggravated by repeated use and culminates in blindness. One's eyesight can be permanently restored by taking the eyes of a sibling who has the Mangekyo Sharingan, a process that fuses their two Mangekyo Sharingan into one "eternal" form with increased power._

_This will not be the case for Kagomes, so do no worry. This side effect is cancelled out because of another eye ability she has or will gain._

Sango was left speechless, staring at her powerful friend in awe as she played with Kirara. A shiver went down her spine. Kagome was so strong, so powerful. What stopped her from wiping out everything and becoming ruler to all, demons and humans?

Another glance at the girls direction gave her the answer. Kagomes kind heart and ever lasting warmth

Kagome glanced at her friend, even if she didn't want to admit it, Sango was afraid. Her wide eyes told all of her hidden emotions and the young girl couldn't help but give a sad smile.

Here she was, blessed with untold powers and living on the great path of Destiny, the very ones the gods made from her. Here she was, beautiful and strong, a prodigy. Everyone loved her and she was constantly surrounded by people.

But even now she had never felt so alone, so isolated. No one understood her, no one was like her. She was different from all. While girls her age were married or living life with carelessness, she was training everyday, awaiting the day where she was to be called back into her dimension, a home she did not even know about, to save.

She was loved and cherished, so why did she feel so alone? So cold and very much alone?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Review. Please I'll update next week if I get at least 35 reviews!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! Whoot! Truthfully wasn't expecting the story would be so popular. Well here ya go. And remember YOUR reviews are fuel. If you can take the time to read the story, add it to your favorites and such, you can take the time to give a review. So please?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_**Last Time:**_

_She was loved and cherished, so why did she feel so alone? So cold and very much alone?_

_**Now:**_

Kagome slid off her assassins mask, pink lips pulled down in a frown. The village they had stumbled up upon had required the help of an assassin, something Kagome was exceptionally well at, and begged for assistance until she finally relented and helped. She had let Sango go ahead to their home, knowing she'd catch up in half a days time, if not less.

She gingerly poked the dead carcass of whatever it was she had killed. Really the beast was so ugly and covered in hair, lots and lots of hair, she couldn't make heads or tails of what it was. Placing the fox's mask back on her face, a gift from her beloved son, she sped towards the village she had deigned to helped.

As she arrived at the gates entrance, the villagers gathered around her anxiously. "The work has been done," she said through her mask, "You can find the carcass a few miles north of here. If that is all, I must be leaving."

The villagers cheered while some of the men coughed sheepishly. They had not believed that the petite girl would have been able to handle the beast terrorizing their village.

"Lady Kagome," a young girl said, skipping towards the older female. She presented her with a large bouquet of flowers and a scroll of paper along with a large sack of something. "These are for you, as thanks from our village. We do not have much, for the beast had spoiled all our crops, but we will soon! Then we can give you a proper thank you."

Kagome bent and smiled from behind her mask. Taking it off, she kissed the little girls forehead. "Thank you little one," she said happily, "But this is more then enough. I shall visit soon, ok? But until then tell everyone to behave."

The little girl looked up at her idol with sparkling chocolate eyes. She nodded fervently and bounded off to tell the others the good news. The ebony haired beauty chuckled at the little girls reaction. Tying the large sack to her waist, and pocketing the scroll in one of her many pouches, she smiled and gave a nod to everyone before heading off.

As she bounded from tree to tree, and enjoyed the fresh breeze in her hair, she couldn't think of anything better then to get home and be with her family. The bouquet she firmly but delicately. She had the perfect place for them. Instead of continuing north, she took a left. Jumping from one last branch, she jumped down into a field.

Rows and rows of herbs were planted in the ground. Walking past them, she came upon a small hut. Knocking on the outside wall, she waited until someone came. Grumbling was heard until the flap of the small hut was opened and a haggard looking old woman came out. Upon seeing the young Kagome though, she gave a smile; showing that some of her teeth were missing.

"Ah, Kagome," she said. Before turning and opening the flap again she called out very loudly, for an old woman, " Jinenji!" Kagome winced a bit at how loud the old woman could yell. From the hut emerged a large half demon. His arms, and what else showed of his skin, was littered with scars. He had large bulbous blue eyes and a snout of sorts for a face. Most would be revolted at disappearance, or scared, but Kagome smiled widely for him.

"Hello Jinenji!" she chirped happily, "How are you?" Upon seeing his friend, one of few because of his appearance, he smiled. "I'm good Kagome," he said softly "What brings you here?"

With a flourish, Kagome presented the flowers to him. "It was a gift," she explained kindly "But I wish to give it to you. To a friend from a friend." Jinenji's large hand took the little bouquet and he nodded gratefully. The small bundle of flowers looked out of place in his large hand, but none the less Kagome

"I have to go now," the girl explained, "It's been over three months since I've been home. But I promise to visit." Jinenji's big bulbous blue eyes blinked, thinking. "Ok Kagome. I shall plant these flowers in the back, and hopefully they will grow when you return."

The girl nodded, and with a quick goodbye, departed home. "Home," she whispered, feeling warm. "I'm finally coming home."

* * *

Jin, with the other minor lords of the village, waited a bit impatiently for the arrival of the Western family along with the other lords of the land. The village had been carefully decorated with the most beautiful of lanterns and decorations. Only their finest flowers were hung or spread across the village, filling the air with a sweet aroma. And by the order of Jin, who from Kagome knew the sensitivity of a demons nose, had ordered all to bathe and dress in their finest.

The large white marble gates, with emerald and ruby stones embedded in beautiful and exotic flower shapes, were opened and everyone awaited for the arrival. Souta and Kohaku fidgeted a bit, they'd much rather be running around. Shippou, the lucky fox, was already running around, annoying and amusing some of the villagers.

Finally, a bit far off, a large group came into view. It almost looked like an army, but in truth it wasn't. The four lords of Japan first came into view. Behind them, in their rightful places was their mates, if they had any. Behind the mates were the heirs, if there were any once again, and behind the heirs was any younger sibling. Behind them, was the exception of the Lord of the South's mercenaries. The band of seven trailed behind the royal entourage, looking a miffed.

As they arrived at the gates, all of the villagers sank into low bows. "My lords," one of the minor lords of higher stature began, " It is a great honor you have chosen the village in the land of flowers to house your gracious selves. We welcome you with our utmost respect, your highnesses."

The four lords looked pleased with the grand welcome, except Naraku, lord of the south, who just snorted. The large welcoming group of sorts split into two, lining themselves up in straight lines. The all bowed again, keeping the position as the demonic lords and their families along with the band of seven walked passed them.

The lady of the west smiled happily, she loved this village like no other. When spring blossomed, thousands of petals would bloom everywhere; from large forests containing thousands of different types of trees to the flowers of the ground, they all blossomed. Then when summer came, the petals from the trees would drift down, like snow, and their would be so many of them that they would need to be swept up. It was so beautiful and breathtaking.

Even now, different types of blossoms and lilies were strung and hung from various places in the village, making it beautiful. It seemed mother nature herself had descended upon that very village and blessed it with her beauty of nature. Suddenly, a crash broke the serene silence the western lady was enjoying, and all turned towards what it may be that caused the disruption.

From the poor small hut that had taken the brunt of that crash, emerged a large two tailed cat. The feline threw her head back and shook it's tails. Her crimson eyes took in the large group of demons and blinked, from behind her emerged a human. When the royal demons took note of her clothing though, they stiffened.

The female was garbed in the clothes of a demon slayer. Her hair tied back and a boomerang in her hand. "Ah," Jin said softly from behind the western lord, causing the attention to be directed towards him. "It seems Sango has returned."

With a cry of 'Sister!' two of the boys following the minor lord, rushed towards the demon huntress. Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes at the blatant disrespect the children had just shown the royal family. Regardless, he was to be on his best behavior and not kill any of the pathetic humans. So, the handsome prince ignored most of the gawking females, really what did they expect, and wisely kept from murdering someone. Though it would seem Jaken, his impudent imp servant, wished to make that a hard task with his constant babbling and squawking.

Though surprisingly, both boys rushed past the demon huntress, and began searching around for some inexistent other. The boys look saddened that they could not find who they were looking for.

"It is so good to be loved," Sango said sarcastically joining her adoptive father and the entourage, Kirara resting on her shoulder. Upon seeing the four lords of Japan, she sunk into a low bow, greeting them. "Your highnesses," she mumbled, pink dusting her cheeks. No doubt about the crash they had early witnessed. Jin was frowning unbecomingly, something that interested the Lord of the West.

"What troubles you?" the Western lord asked. Jin was startled, and shook his head. "Forgive me my lord," he said quietly, "It's nothing." Sango's brows knitted up in confusion. Wasn't he going to ask where Kagome was? "Father," she began, falling into step beside him as they led the Western family to their respective home. "Aren't you going to ask about Kago-"

"Hush!" the older Higurashi male hissed, surprising the female and earning the curiosity of a certain mercenary. "Do not speak of her." Bankostou, leader of the band of seven, blinked at the anxiety the other man emitted. Jakostou gave an annoyed huff, muttering about disgusting women. Kyokostou grumbled something from above him, obviously something in response to Mukostou's comment or question.

Ginkostou and Renkostou, were traveling slowly behind them. Renkostou stood upon his mechanical brother, idly twirling his jug, as if contemplating burning something or someone. Suikotsou had long ago left the group and stopped by a small pond of sorts, staring at something with immensely keen interest.

Sangos thoughts were in turmoil. Why was her father acting like this? Was there something wrong? Hopefully she'd get her answers soon.

* * *

Kagome peered down from her position in a large tree. Anger coursed through her every vein and she fought the urge to do something stupid and uncalled for. Below her were a group of bandits, scheming about what they were going to do in the next village they would come upon. Sadly for them, that village happened to be Kagomes home.

"Well, we'll do what we'd normally do," the leader, a fat and disgustingly grubby man exclaimed, "Kill the men and children and take all the woman left. Haven't had some good fun in a while, eh boys?"

Her grip on the trunk strengthened until her fingers were digging into the bark. Her finger and a good portion of her hand got cut, bleeding heavily, but she paid no mind to it. Every word, and exclamation she heard of what they were going to do sent another wave of anger washing over her. She closed her eyes for a moment, just listening.

Finally, her eyes opened and instead of the calm, beautiful sapphire gaze, an ominous crimson one took its place. The three tomoes in each crimson eyes spun furiously, fueled by her anger. She a poof resounded as a cloud of smoke to her place on the tree, below she appeared in a whirlwind of pink and white petals; her signature entrance she had made from the tender age of eight.

At the harsh whirlwind and the slight blindness of flower petals, the bandits turned angrily towards who had disturbed them. Seeing the young ebony haired beauty, her face down and her black bangs covering her eyes, their faces split into leering grins. The band consisted or ten or so men, all leering at the young girl.

"Hello young one," their boss began, earning snickers and amused chuckles from the rest at how much of a gentleman he was pretending to be. They all slowly approached her, and by no time she was surrounded and completely helpless. In their minds, anyway.

In less then a moment, Kagome had whipped out two of her silver kunai. One in each hand she wasted no time in dispatching the two closest members to her. Some gasped at the sight of her crimson eyes, ominous and holding the promise of much untold pain. Some ran, screaming for their lives and about a possessed being. The others, foolishly thought they had a chance, and stayed. Hands moving a rapid pace the young warrior jumped up and with perfect accuracy, unleashed her next attack.

"Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" She ignored the screams of pain and the begging's of mercy. How many people had begged them? Pleaded with them only to be ignored? Landing on the ground, she noticed only one bandit left. He was trembling and crying, sputtering and begging for mercy. Her hands began forming seals at a rapid pace. The bandit attempted to run, but it was of no use. She had already made a clean hole right through his stomach with her lightening blade.

"Justice has been served," she said to the dead bodies, littering the ground. "You had murdered countless and committed many acts of treason. Your mistake was making plans for my own village. May your souls continue to wander, never knowing peace."

She turned her back, undisturbed at the scene she had made. Years of hardships and training prepared her for such scenes, and she felt no pity or remorse for those men. They had deserved everything they had coming to them.

* * *

Sango hurriedly changed out of her slayers clothes and into a yukata after taking her bath. The yukata was one given to her by Kagome. It was a simple but beautifully elegant gift Kagome had gotten for her from one of the trips she had taken. It was a pale green with black doves and silver swirls. The hem, sleeves and collar were stitched with a beautiful silver design and on the back the large black dove stood out; smaller black doves around it, littering the front and back. The silver swirls weaved between the doves and gave them an enchanted type of look. Normally Sango hated dressing up, she preferred her own comfortable kimono, but this was one of her favorite pieces of clothing so she wore it happily.

She brushed her chocolate locks and bangs thoroughly before putting then up in a pony tail. Taking small separate pieces of hair from her pony tail, she curled them before securing them with a bobby pin. After her hair was all piled up, thank goodness Kagome taught her such an easy hairstyle, she clipped on a few glass ornaments, ones that matched her yukata, before slipping on her slippers and rushing out.

She bumped into her father, who to her confusion, pulled Sango into Kagomes room. The older girl looked around the room, a large plush bed, furniture all made of oak and scrolls. Lots and lots of scrolls. They littered almost every available space. And to think all of them came from one big scroll Kagome had in her black satchel.

"Sango," her father hissed, something she was not used to hearing. The poor huntresses head swam with a million thoughts as to what was going on. "Father," she asked timidly "What is going on?"

Her father released her and sat down on Kagomes bed. Taking a long stare at him, she noticed how old and frail he looked. He seemed tired and fragile, almost ready to break. "Oh Sango," he began, murmuring slightly "I don't know what to do. The Western lord is here and his family along with-"

"But what does this have to do with anything?" the older girl questioned, sitting next to him and taking a deep breathe. Instantly, Kagomes fresh scent washed over her, calming her. "You know of the great power and promise your sister holds," he began quietly "And as you know, the Western army is made up of the best warriors of the land, whether they wanted to join willingly or not. I am afraid that once they learn about Kagome and her powers, or even her destiny, they will take her away. I cannot lose my daughter, Sango. I cannot."

The slayers heart clenched at the thought of losing her sister. Her caramel eyes hardened to steel, over her dead body would they ever know about Kagomes powers. "Don't worry father," she said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I will not let them take her away from us, I will not."

Suddenly the door to the room burst open, they both leapt to their feet, thinking the worst. Though it was only little Shippou, dressed in a white haori and hakama, gold dragons stitched on to rich material. His mop of orange hair fell into his eyes and his little emeralds clouded over with tears.

"Where's mama!" he wailed, jumping into Sangos arms. The slayer rocked the sobbing child, carrying him out of the room and heading down the hall. "Oh Shippou," she soothed the kit, "It's ok. Your mother is fine."

That didn't help the little fox kit, who just wailed even more. Suddenly, something crashed into Sangos legs, almost knocking the girl over. She peered over Shippous head and looked down to see the perpetrator, a little silver haired hanyou she hadn't noticed before. She knew who he was, Inuyasha Tashio, second son of the great lord.

"Why hello," Sango said warmly, rocking the crying Shippou and kneeling eye level to the shy Inuyasha. His little silver ears twitched left and right and his little topaz eyes blinked. Suddenly his tanned face broke out into a large smile, showing sharp little teeth. "Hi!" he said excitedly "My names Inuyasha! What's yours?"

Sango giggled at the cute picture the little hanyou made. Even though she was a demon slayer she knew he was an innocent little child, and hopefully remained that way. "My name is Sango," she introduced herself to the young inu, "And this here is Shippou."

Inuyasha blinked, silver ears twitching as furiously as ever. "Why are you crying?" he asked Shippou, poking him in the head with a small clawed finger. "crying is only for babies!"

That got the little foxes attention. "I am not a baby!" he growled, furious emerald eyes blinking at the other boy who was slightly older then him. "And I was crying because I missed my mama! Don't you miss your mama!"

Inuyashas eyes clouded over with hurt, his silver ears dropped to lay flat on his head and he sniffled. "'Course I miss my mama," he said "Mama died. But I have a new mama!"

Shippou blinked, realizing how alike they were. "Hey I have a new mama too!" he said excitedly, leaping out of Sangos arms. He grabbed the other boy's hand and started tugging. "Come on," he said "Let's play."

Inuyasha, never having any friends because of his origins, gave a cute little bark before following the other boy. Sango shook her head giggling aimlessly. "Ah," she said "Boys will be boys. Speaking of boys, where are Souta and Kohaku?"

As she ventured off to find her little brothers, she missed the warm honeyed eyes that took in the previous scene with a large smile. The lady of the west came out from one of the halls smiling to herself. When she had first seen Inuyasha barrel into the young slayer, she instantly feared the worst, assuming the young girl would yell at him. She was about to intercede when she saw the girl kneel down and introduce herself and the fox kit. The lady of the west smiled happily at seeing her second son having a friend.

Speaking of this friend, who was his mother? And where was the mother, leaving her kit in the care of humans. Not to say that it was necessarily a bad thing but she expected the mother to be a bit more attached, as most new mothers were. She assumed the other woman was a new mother because the fox kit seemed quite young, and the possibility of another sibling was very slim.

She shook her head, she hoped to meet the female who raised her child to be so accepting, of hanyou, humans and demons. But for now, she'd wait. There was a festival underway for their arrival and she had yet to get ready.

The lady turned and padded to the lavish room assigned for her mater and herself. Time to get ready, indeed.

Outside, the night sky had already replaced the sun and clouds. Bright stars twinkled like gems strewn across a blue velvet cloth, with purples mixed in. The moon glowed against the dark blue sky, it's roundness emitting light from all directions.

Lanterns were strung everywhere, emitting a warm glow. Large stone bowls, carved with tigers and other exotic beasts, were filled with rose water along with white and pink sakura petals. Small candles floated among the petals in each of the large stone bowls, emitting sweet fragrances. In the middle of the town stood a large structure made of wood, the wood for a bonfire. Around the large structure of wood were large blocks of black marble, surrounded to contain the fire that was going to come. Far away from the wooden structure, yet close enough to feel it's warmth when the fire started, were tables. Many tables and chairs laid out, covered in richly colored cloths. On each table was the finest of plates and cups, exported from far away lands. Glass cups with thin stems, beautifully designed plates and the finest of cutlery littered the tables.

On each plate was the finest cooked of foods, some even raw. They were made into masterpieces of art, steamed or cooked vegetables adding color to the tender meats cooked, or the raw ones marinated with a secret recipe from the villages very own prodigy, Kagome. Each glass was filled with the best of the beverages. Chilled fruit juices, only squeezed from the finest fruits grown, and the richest of ales, the best brewed. The fruit juice variety was immensely large, from a mix of peaches and pears, to pomegranates and dragon fruit. The sweetest and most exotic flavored beverages, hand squeezed, had the better appeal, after being left to chill in the cool night air.

Slowly people began filing into the lavishly decorated place, the main square of the town. They each picked a glass, and sipped it's fruity contents, or tenderly picked a piece of the finely cooked meat and began eating. The children clapped and squealed, running around and playing with the golden colored fireflies.

Bankostou, of the band of seven, with his trusted men arrived at the main square. The blue eyed mercenary gave a low, appreciative whistle, "These people know how to celebrate." Jakostou squealed and ran off, grabbing a glass of orange juice. Renkostou stayed by the unlit wood structure, waiting to set it aflame. The others milled around, enjoying the festive air as the band began playing. The Western family arrived, and even to the cold ice prince, who's hate for humans was legendary, gave an appreciative nod. Everything seemed to be going well, the minor lords thought with relief. Until the bonfire started.

Lord Naraku, with his scandalously dressed young mate, Yura, and his children, Hakudoshi, Kanna, and Kagura arrived. The wolf packs of the east, with their prince, followed them shortly after. The northern dragon lord, with his mate and three children soon arrived as well. Naraku stared at Renkostou before giving the briefest of nods.

The fire breather took a swig of his fire liquid before blowing on the bonfire. Several things happened at once. The structure erupted into beautiful pink and blue flames, because of the beach wood they had gathered and the cause of the colors came from the salt, but with that a large flame leapt of, onto a hut. The wooden structure immediately was set aflame, and people began screaming. Bankostous gaze swiveled to his brother in accusation. Renkostou shrugged.

Then the strangest ting happened. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" From over the large marble walls of the village, came a roar. The northern lords eyes widened when a water dragon, half the size of his true form, bounded over the wall and rushed towards the burning structure. The dragon burst, covering the hut and dousing the fire.

Everyones gaze swiveled to the large marble gates, which had somehow been thrown open. A single figure stood, whether it was male or female it was hard to tell but immense power radiated off the being in waves. At closer inspection they deemed it to be a girl.

Her ebony hair glowed in the moons gaze, her body silhouetted in the light, making her look like an angel. The winds rustled, and her bangs moved from obscuring her intense gaze. Furious sapphire eyes gazed at the scene.

"She's back," a villager near Sesshomaru whispered, and the young prince couldn't wonder just exactly who was back.

_Oh no…_Sango thought. The girls powers sprung to life, a blue light emitting around her, covering her and flowing like water around her. Her pink lips parted and her musical voice stopped everyone,

"What in seven hells is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

Yaayyy! Don't kill me. I know I have neglected this story I_I But no more! Here's another good ol chapter for ya'll. Soooo review and make me get up off my ass and write the next one quicker! And a big thanks to all my reviewers and supporters. It feels nice to know ya'll like the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Last Time:**_

_Oh no…Sango thought. The girls powers sprung to life, a blue light emitting around her, covering her and flowing like water around her. Her pink lips parted and her musical voice stopped everyone,_

"_What in seven hells is going on?"_

_**Now:**_

The wind blew, covering the strangers face with her long ebony locks. Suddenly, in a swirl of pink petals she disappeared, leaving a wondering group of royals, and a confused village.

"What just happened?" The lady of the west questioned, blinking her gold eyes in wonder. Naraku's own crimson gaze narrowed in thought, yes, just who was this mystery person? The villagers had kept quiet, a hushed silence befalling them.

It seemed like ages past before the soft music began playing again, everyone seemingly forgetting the strange occurrence, except in the minds of the royals, who were stuck on trying to figure out who that mystery figure was. Especially, the young dog prince, Sesshomaru. So lost in their musings and the festivities, no one noticed Jin Higurashi slip away into the shadows, heading home.

As he opened the doors to his home, he quickly shut them; then began his search for his daughter. "Kagome," he hissed, "Kagome where are you?"

Like a ghost, his daughter appeared before him, arms crossed and a confused look on her beautiful face. He sighed in relief, then smiled before embracing his daughter tightly. How he had missed her.

"Father?" she questioned over his shoulder as he clung tightly to her, almost afraid he'd lose her. "Kagome," he began "It is so good to see you. But for now, catching up must wait. My daughter, how much do you trust your father?"

The random question confused her but she replied none the less. "I trust you with my life." He smiled, at ease. "Good, then for now do not ask any questions. Just do what I tell you. Understood?" She nodded obediently, still wondering what was going on.

After being pushed into the hot springs of the manor she quickly cleansed her body, giving a blissful sigh as the heat soothed her muscles. Her moment of bliss was short lived as her father told her to hurry up. She quickly got out of the water, though a bit reluctantly, and donned a long cotton robe.

As soon as she came out, wet hair and all, Jin shoved a bundle into her hands. "Get dressed and fix your hair, then meet me by the doors." She opened her mouth to ask what was going on but he had spun on his heel, quickly walking away.

Kagome huffed a bit. "So much for a welcome home," she muttered. After she finished dressing herself in the kimono, she took a long look in the mirror. The kimono was a pale blue, regal and silky with white cranes and yellow flowers. Untying the large obi, she grabbed a white sash and tied it around her waist. Nodding in approval she went to fix her hair.

Getting her hair done didn't take too long. She put it up in a ponytail before securing a white lily in the band that held her hair together. Slipping on a pair of sandals she rushed out to meet her father.

Jin Higurashi was pacing back and forth when she found him. "Father?" she murmured quietly. His head snapped up and for a moment he was stunned at the angelic picture his daughter made. "My beautiful Kagome," he said "You look like an angel."

She blushed covering her face with her hands. Jin shook his head. So strange was his little one. One moment she could be a warrior, then the next a shy little girl. From the sleeves of his kimono he produced a white mask, much like the one Shippou had made for her.

"Shippou made this when you were away," he explained, placing it in her hands. The mask was beautiful, pure white with a large blue snowflake and two small slits for her eyes. "I want you to wear this Kagome." he instructed.

The young ebony haired girl had, had enough. "Father," she said in a stern tone. "What is this about?"

Suddenly her father sighed, and to her sadness he appeared the old and aging man he was. "Oh my little one," he said tiredly "While you were away so much had happened. The four lords of Japan are here, in our village as we speak. Kagome, we cannot let them know of you, your destiny or your powers. They may take you away, force you into their army. Do you understand my little one?"

She nodded almost hesitantly, her face a bit pale. _The_ four lords of Japan? "But why are they here?" she asked calmly, putting on her icy battle façade. The mask in her hands glowed before she placed it on her face. She was engulfed in a blue light before it faded away. Now her face and scent were concealed.

"It seems that Lord Inu no Tashio and his mate had reconciled, after the mother of the half demon prince had died." he explained before smiling. "It's good to have you home daughter, now let us go."

Just as they turned to go, the doors swung open and a narrow eyed Jaken came waddling in. His eyes widened at the masked female before turning his attention back onto Jin. "The Lord Tashio requests your presence," he squawked. Jin hesitantly looked over towards the masked figure beside him. Giving a slight nod he made his way past Jaken and out into the night.

Jaken stared at the masked figure, and concluded it was a girl. He could literally feel her icy eyes boring into his own, and it made him shiver. She turned, to walk the other way, but his squawked question stopped her.

"Who are you?" he asked with as much courage he could muster, hoping that his discomfort didn't show. She turned, and through the small slits leveled him an icy glare; one that he couldn't see. In a high soprano voice, one that was not her own, she responded.

"I believe that as lady of the house, it is I who should be questioning you, demon."

Jaken made a noise of surprise and disbelief. "Human!" he screeched, waving his staff of two heads around threateningly. Before he could begin ranting, he found himself in a familiar position. An icy hand wrapped around his small neck before slamming him into the wall. His beady eyes bulged out of his head as he gasped for air.

"I suggest," the masked figure began slowly, drawling out her words, "That you show some respect for the daughter of your host. I will remind you once, I am a trained priestess and if I seem fit I will purify you without a second thought. Is that clear, _toad?_"

He nodded vigorously, drawing in gasping breath as he fell to the ground. Kagome calmly walked away, out the door and into the night. Jaken stared after her, fright rolling off him in waves. He shivered unconsciously. Scary…

She glided through the few trees and bushes of her families estate. Making sure she wasn't being followed, she leapt high into a tree, beginning to jump from branch to branch.

Deep within the midst of the celebration, something tugged at a little fox kits heart, distracting him from playing with his new half demon friend. "What's wrong Shippou?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head to the side, little ears twitching. The lady of the west fed him more fruit, which he happily munched down on. Inu no Tashio felt something, a strange underlining of power, one that was covered; but it seemed bits of it were leaking out. Could it be that mysterious figure from before?

Shippou turned around, small emerald eyes searching before he felt it, that familiar tug, the small thrum of power.

"Mama!" he yelled. The crowd parted as the little fox kit, on all fours, ran past the rows of people making way from him. Then, he saw her. Dressed in a pale blue kimono and wearing the mask he made for her. With another shout he launched himself into her arms, squeaking with delight as his mothers arms wrapped around him tightly as she rocked him.

"My little Shippou," Kagome whispered sweetly into his ear. "I knew you'd find me." She had let her scent leak out enough that Shippou would recognize her. He snuggled into her, warm tears wetting the skin of her neck.

Sango, seeing her opportunity, lunged. "Oh Kagome!" she cried, "I've missed you so much! Last we heard you were with Lord Genshu, when did you return?"

Kagome, from under her mask, raised an eyebrow. "I am assuming sister," she said in a low hiss, ignoring the happy crowd, welcoming her back , as she walked alongside her sister, "That this has something to do with fathers plan?"

Kagomes hysteric mother wrapped her arms around her arms around her daughter, crying. Little Shippou had wisely jumped down from his mothers arms, and went in search of Inuyasha, he wanted to introduce his new friend!

"Mother," she murmured quietly. Kagomes mother straightened herself up, and cupped her daughter's masked covered face. "How we have missed you, little pearl of the flower village." Hearing her childhood nickname made Kagome smile. It was good to be home.

Not far off, a blue eyed mercenary's keen ears picked up on the conversation. Bankostou turned to see the hostess and daughter of the Western family hug a female. On a better look, he noticed the females face was covered by a white mask. How odd…

The lady and lord of the west amusedly followed their excited little pup who was being led by his new friend to meet his mother. Inuyasha was practically barking with joy. Touga frowned a bit at the missing presence of his son. So, Sesshomaru left had he? The lord of the west was going to have a talk with him.

"Come, on!" Shippou said excitedly, tugging on Inuyasha's clawed hand. "Come meet mama!" Inuyasha gave him a large smile, little white fangs showing. They appeared before a small group of three woman. The lady of the west recognized the first two as they were the hostess and her daughter, but the third she didn't know. Oddly enough, the figure had no scent.

Inuyasha stared up at the masked figure, ears twitching. The first thought that crossed his mind was, why was she wearing a mask?

Kagome stared down at the frightened little hanyou that Shippou had befriended. Smiling behind her mask she kneeled down and held out her hand.

"Hello," she said kindly "My name is Kagome. What's yours?"

Of course she knew who he was, the bastard son that Inu no Tashio had sired with the human princess Izayoi. A betrayal still fresh in the demon courts and an animosity among the humans.

Inuyasha slowly placed his hand into the woman's larger, softer one. "My name is Inuyasha!" he barked. Kagome smiled under her mask. "A pleasure to meet you young prince."

Touga's eyebrows shot up at the respect the woman had shown his half demon son. Same with the Lady of the West's. Kagome straightened up before bowing deeply to the two royals.

"Your highness," she said softly "Forgive me for my disrespect. My name is Higurashi Kagome, daughter to Jin Higurashi, your host for the time being. I had been away on travels with the lord Genshu, high lord of the flower village and had only been notified of your arrival this evening. The figure you had seen was my escort, I apologize on lord Genshu's behalf for any disturbances his warrior, my escort may have caused."

Sango smiled at Kagomes quick thinking and suave talking. Really, her sister was just to good. The western rulers seemed a bit flustered for a moment before resuming their calm and serene appearances.

"No harm done Kagome," The lady of the west said, smiling.

The night went on, Kagome being soft spoken and demure, answering all the questions she was asked and saying little about her self. But later into the night, around the topic of a certain discussion did she begin to fell…odd.

Kagome felt as if she left her own body and was listening from somewhere else, she vaguely heard the discussion.

"The village is so beautiful!" she heard someone exclaim, the lady of the west to be more precise.

"Indeed," a smoother more masculine voice agreed, "It's like a _village hidden in the leaves._"

Kagome brought her hand up and rested two fingers to the thrumming on her temple. She didn't feel to good.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha barked. "It took us forever to find. We had to become like, _ninja_ to get here."

The thrumming became more insistent, forming into a splitting headache. Kagome whipped her head around as another conversation.

A small man clothed in white attempted to get his leaders attention, but to no avail.

The blue eyed man carrying the large halberd seemed to ignore the man in white, instead berating a man in a bandana next to him.

"You idiot!" Bankostou yelled at Renkostou, "What the hell where you thinking? _Summoning a fireball_ just like that? You could have _massacred the whole village_."

Lord Naraku and Lord Ryukotsusei were in a heated discussion.

"But lord Naraku," the dragon argued "Do you not think it is such a great loss for the kitsune clan?"

Naraku snorted, drinking a cup of sake. "They were foolish adversaries, Lord Ryukotsusei. It was a gift from the kami's the _Kyuubi no Kitsune _clan was destroyed. The foolish heir sought to seek power and in turn destroyed his clan.

Kagome sank down in a chair, the loud pounding in her head blocking everything around her. The words echoed in her head, like pieces of a puzzle waiting to be put together.

…_village hidden in the leaves…_

…_ninja_

…_summoning a fireball…_

…_massacred the whole village…_

…_Kyuubi no Kitsune…_

Kagomes eyes blanked under her mask as she seemed to leave her own world and be thrust into one unknown.

_The Vision_

_She stood in front of two large, massive gates. Trees surrounded her, making a thick foliage around the village. She stared at the large, imposing gates. Instantly, her eyes riveted towards the strange marking atop the gates. It was some sort of swirl design, maybe the mark representing whatever lay behind the massive gates._

_With practiced ease she jumped atop a branch, going higher and higher up the tree until she could stand atop the gates. She took a sharp intake of air at the beautiful village at lay behind the gates._

_Her eyes roved around, taking in the shops, laughing people and playing children. With her keen eyesight she spotted training grounds of sorts where young children seemed to be practicing with targets._

_Suddenly, she heard the sharp sounds of alarms, and sirens. Her first thought was that she had triggered it. But no, it was something far more powerful, far more dangerous._

_The winds picked up, whipping her hair around her. Trees rustled and shook, as if warning the people of an ominous event that was to come. The ground shook and the young girl felt the hairs on her neck stand up as she felt the enormous wave of power wash over her. _

_Ever so slowly, with grace and precision she turned around. Feral red eyes met wide water blue ones as Kagome looked at the beast before her. Power radiated off the large demon and she sucked in a shaky breath. _

_Nine beautiful silky tails lashed around the fire colored fox as it threw his head back snarled dangerously. Her first instinct was to run, he was too powerful, too strong; even for the likes of her. Vaguely, she could hear screaming and people running about._

_The large foxes eyes once again locked with her own before he took a great leap, soaring over her, and into the village. Creating chaos as he went._

_End Vision_

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome!" Sango said frantically, shaking her sister. The others head snapped up towards her and through the slits of her mask she could see her giving a confused stare.

Sango gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god," she said "It seemed like you left us and went into your own little world for a minute."

Kagome slowly stood up on shaky legs. "Forgive me," she apologized to those around her. "It seems my body isn't up to staying at the festival after coming back so soon from travel. If I may be excused, I'd like to get some rest."

"Of course," the concerned lady of the west told her. "By all means, go."

With one last bow she disappeared through the sea of people. Arriving at home she quickly changed into her sleeping yukata and unbound her hair. Taking off her mask, she tossed it onto her bed.

With graceful strides she crossed her room and slid open the shoji screen that lead directly to the large gardens of the estate. Sliding the door back closed as soon as she stepped out, she then looked up at the bright sky and smiled.

Walking through the gardens and unconsciously touching certain flowers, and smelling others, she came upon a thick wall of rose vines; roses blood red with deadly thorns made a huge wall rising upwards.

Quickly dispelling the genjutsu momentarily, she walked into a smaller garden, waiting for the illusion to take place again before she continued on.

The garden was relatively small compared to the larger gardens of her estate, but it served it's purpose. In the middle of the smaller garden was a temple, made by herself.

It was the size of a small village house, made of black marble, etched with incarnate designs and bordered with gold. It stood on three walls, the front open to see what lay within. And what lay within were tow large, white marble statues.

One, of Midoriko, the other of Hitoshi, the demon lover of Midoriko who had fought her and as a result of their fight the Shikon had been born. The statue of Midoriko had her dressed in the clothing of a miko. A sword at her hip, a quiver of arrows strapped to her back and a broken bow at her feet. The statues hands had been carved so the legendary priestess held her hands out, and etched into the palms of her hands was a marble like stone, the Tama.

The statue of Hitoshi stood next to her, both statues gazing at the palms of Midoriko. The statue had been etched so that Hitoshi wore the garb of a warrior. Three swords strapped at his hip, an armored chest plate, shoulder plates, and arm plates covered him.

Around them numerous lamps had been lit, two large pools of water filled with rose water and petal on each side of them. Flowers decorated the base of the statues, along with incense and sweet smelling oils.

Kagome stared for a moment before removing her slippers and proceeded forward. She sank to her knees before the two statues, the two figures she considered to be almost godlike and the most important people in history, and clasping her hands together.

It was believed in the village, and many across the lands, even the four great lords of Japan, that Hitoshi and Midoriko had made the foundation of earth for demons and humans. Without them, the earth and it's inhabitants would not be where they were today. Most considered them as gods, saviors and protectors of human and demon kind. Two of the most powerful beings.

Most, along with statues of other gods had made small temples of them. Some villages made a large temple devoted to them, one that all could visit, while other village homes had small statue of them. Temple at home. Even the Lord of the West had devoted a temple in their honor in his grand palatial home.

Muttering a prayer she unclasped her hands and let them fall into her lap.

"I had the strangest vision tonight," she started softly, staring at the unmoving statues. "I saw a village, a beautiful village get destroyed by a demon. A majestic nine tailed demon fox. What does that mean? Will this happen?"

She was silent for a moment as she lit more incense. Running a hand through her hair she gave a frustrated sigh.

"Sometimes," she began again "I wonder why I was born this way. Why was _I_ the one with such a destiny prophesized? Why me and not someone else?"

Again, silence reigned over the small temple.

"But I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" she questioned again, staring at the statues. "I have been gifted with these extraordinary powers. Powers, that from the time I was able to walk, I have been training with, perfecting. But sometimes, is it so wrong for me to want a normal, human life? I have never fit in. I am not a normal human nor am I demon. What am I?"

Pulling out a thin gold locket from under her yukata she stared at it.

"I don't know about my destiny and sometimes I wonder if I am going about the right path." Standing, she smiled at the statues. "But I can always count on you two to look over me, and guide me, can't I? I have an obligation to this world, and another. I will perform my duty. If my name is not Kagome Higurashi. Child of the Hyuuga, Uchiha and Namikaze."

The winds rustled and the chimes hung around the temple made soft clinging noises. A lone sakura blossom fell into the palm of her hand and she smiled.

"Thank, you for your blessings," she whispered and let the blossom float on the wind. Turning around she braced herself. Soon, it would be time to face her destiny.

And she would be ready. Guaranteed that.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reviews are fuel!!! :P Some asked for maybe a more some pairing. Well how about a bit of Bankostou/Kagome loving? Just on the side nothing serious .And as for Inuyasha being younger then Kagome, he is. And just on a note, this 'love' story may end on a sad note, in which you may want to kill or maim me. Whichever, but in the sequel if I promise she's single and still faithful to Sesshomaru, would that buy me some time to run for my life?


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Another chapter. I won't get maimed, or will I?! 0_o I have a legit excuse. My family visited from England for two weeks. Along with them, my absolutely adorable blue eyed baby cousin. The sweetest boy in the world. An angel on earth in my opinion. So, I doted on him till he left then I cried my lil heart out because I probably won't get to see him until he's like…7 or something.

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_The winds rustled and the chimes hung around the temple made soft clinging noises. A lone sakura blossom fell into the palm of her hand and she smiled._

"_Thank, you for your blessings," she whispered and let the blossom float on the wind. Turning around she braced herself. Soon, it would be time to face her destiny._

_And she would be ready. Guaranteed that._

_**Now:**_

Bright rays of sunlight poured through the window of a lone room, gently caressing its only inhabitant. The small boy gave a groan before turning over, only to fall out of bed.

"Ah!" Shippou jumped, startled. Seeing no one was around he sheepishly smiled. Giving a yawn that showed his pearly white fangs he stretched, then excitedly hopped towards his closet.

"Mama's home today, mama's home today," he chanted happily pulling out a forest green kimono and hakama. Quickly donning the outfit he left his hair out while he rushed towards his basin to wash his face. After finishing his task he quickly scampered out of his room, running down the hall. Finding the room he wanted he barged in, jumping on the bed; only to be disappointed when finding no occupant there.

"Don't think I forgot your morning calls Shippou," Kagome said, amused as her son pouted. Scooping up her little fox kit she cradled him to her chest, softly rocking him back and forth.

"I really missed you mama," he whispered against her neck, burying his face into her hair and taking a deep breath of her comforting scent. "I missed you too, my little Shippou" she whispered.

After a few moments of silence Kagome let her son go. Giving his mother a peck on the cheek he ran off to find his new friend.

Shaking her head at her sons antics she changed into a simple white training yukata with silver dragons. Using a ribbon to tie up her hair she gave it an assessing look then placed her mask over her face. It glowed a bright blue before fading.

Sliding the shoji door that adjoined her room and office, she was surprised to find the lord of the western lands looking through her scrolls. She bristled.

"Your highness." Her voice startled Touga who turned around quickly, a scroll in hand. "Ah, Kagome," he said, laying the scroll on her desk. "Forgive me for intruding."

Giving a tight smile under her mask, one that he couldn't see, she walked into the room. "Is there something you needed Lord Touga?" she questioned, rolling up the blank scroll and wondering how he had entered her private office.

"I was looking for a blank scroll and an inkpot to send a list of instructions to my castle," he replied "If it's not to much trouble may I use one of yours?"

"No need to ask my lord," she replied softly, handing his a pot of ink, a brush and a large blank scroll. "But, if it would not be too much trouble the next time, could I possibly ask you to notify me. I have the estates papers and it would be a hassle to mix them up."

A lie, but one that did what she needed it to do. Touga nodded before gracefully leaving the room. She was quick to shut the door.

Sitting at her desk she pulled out various scrolls. Kagome put the ones about the estate to the side and opened one of her bloodline. Her byakugan. She was interested in this particular bloodline as well as her sharingans.

At first her eyes would change to a red colour, now she noticed that with both techniques the original colour was fading, only to be replaced with her own eye colour. In the case of the byakugan her pupil just disappeared leaving the iris to turn into a duller shade of her eye colour.

Reading through numerous other scrolls she had become so immersed that she had forgotten to go to breakfast.

* * *

Sesshomaru strode through the halls of the complex, irate that his father had dared summon him like some common servant. Sliding the shoji door leading to the dining area with a bit more force then necessary he glared at the back of his fathers head. His hosts family had stiffened upon his arrival before relaxing.

"Prince Sesshomaru," Jin said with a formal bow. "Please seat yourself and have whatever you wish. Our home is your own abode now."

With a curt nod he gracefully sat down on a pillow in front of the low table, crossing his legs. "Mother," he greeted, then as an afterthought "Father."

Inuyasha looked up from where he had been munching on a slice of bread, little amber eyes lighting up. "Morning big brother!" he barked happily. Sesshomaru sent him a disgusted and scathing glare, causing the small pup to withdraw and whimper an apology.

"Sesshomaru, don't be rude to your brother," Ayashiko chastised, running a soothing hand through her adopted sons hair. Tweaking his little ears she smiled as her gave her a happy bark. Looking around her brow creased in confusion.

"Lord Jin," she questioned "Where is Kagome? Does she not take breakfast with you?"

Sesshomaru paused mid sip of his tea at the new name. "Who is this Kagome?" he questioned to no one in particular.

"Kagome is Shippous mother," Touga said with a tight smile "You would have met the lovely girl if you had _attended_ the festival last night like it had been requested of you." Sesshomaru sent his father a glare before resuming drinking his tea.

Jin frowned thoughtfully before looking at Shippou with a questioning look.

"Mama's in her study," Shippou said easily "She said not to be disturbed, she was going over…_certain_ scrolls for…well...um, you know."

Jin nodded quickly before summoning one of his few servants. He whispered something in her ear before she rushed out. Only to come back with a large tray containing fruit, tea and a plate and a small bowl. The bowl containing okayu (rice porridge) and the plate tamagoyaki (rolled omelet).

The servant girl quickly left the vicinity. Arriving at Kagomes door she knocked once. A soft 'Come in' was issued before the door opened on it's own. She quickly placed the tray on the table before leaving swiftly, Kagome only nodding at her presence, still intent on studying a scroll.

When the door shut with a soft click, did Kagome look up. Eyeing the food she smiled a bit before slipping off her mask. With the safety of knowing that her barrier would only let those she wanted to enter she tossed the mask aside.

In a few minutes she had devoured everything on the tray. "I've forgotten how good home cooked tastes," she muttered, remembering the cooked fish she'd had every night when she had visited the witch so many months ago.

Leaving the tray in her study she grabbed her mask again before leaving through one of the windows in her study.

Glancing around through her mask she noticed that no one was around. Smiling she jumped up onto the tree's and began heading towards her secret training areas, not knowing the unexpected visitor who was to come to her household that very day.

* * *

Sesshomaru strode through the halls of the compound, idly walking by not really paying attention. Of course, on the outside such a thing was not noticed but on the inside Sesshomaru could care less. As he rounded a corner a door caught his eye. He could feel some kind of foreign power emitting from it. It pulsed in small waves and an unknown scent came from the door.

Sesshomaru took a small sniff but that sniff turned into a deep breath as he took in the sweet, apple cinnamon scent.

"This Sesshomaru wonders if this intriguing scent belongs to the kits mother," he murmured to himself, getting closer to the door "But that cannot be right for the smell contains the underlining of lunar blossoms. The owner of the scent is untouched."

He pondered a bit more, thinking that maybe the fox kit had been adopted. Just as his hand reached out to open the door a familiar presence of youki became aware to his sense. A youki that made him give a large smile and quickly rush out into the gardens, where everyone else was taking tea. One word crossed his mind as he saw the large purple cloud descend towards the garden.

"Grandmother," he whispered fondly to himself with a large smile.

Hatsumomo considered herself a very patient and pleasant old demoness. There were only so many times in her lifetime that her patience had snapped. One time being when her idiotic son, Touga, had left Ayashiko for the wretched human hime. The other time seemed to be now because it seemed her beloved son had forgotten to mention that he and his mate were back!

Why, when she had first heard she had scarcely believed it, making her way to the Palace of the Moon only to find that her son as well as the four lords had left for the Village Hidden in the Flowers to celebrate Ayashikos return. The nerve of her son, really.

Touga gulped nervously at the sight of the familiar purple cloud and the young lady of the west giggled softly behind her hand.

"M-mother," he stammered getting up quickly, pulling up a startled Ayashiko with him. "Don't you mother me you ungrateful little pup!" Hatsumomo scolded, her feet gently touching the ground. Jin and the rest of his family and servants bowed low but she waved them off.

"Did it not occur to you to inform your mother that her daughter in law was back, pup?" Hatsumomo barked in half anger half happiness. She opened her arms and Ayashiko was swept in.

"It is good to have you back my child," Hatsumomo whispered to the one she considered her daughter. Turning to her son she gave him another glare as he nervously fidgeted. After a while her glare lessened and she smiled at him. Touga smiled as well and went to give his mother a hug only to be greatly shocked as she brushed past him and went to hug…Sesshomaru.

The lord of the west sighed a bit dejectedly staring as his mother coddled her 'beloved' grandson.

"Don't sulk dear," his mate said to him with a giggle "You do know how much she adores Sesshomaru and him her."

"I cannot help but feel she loves him more than me," Touga said with a slight pout. Ayashiko laughed aloud seeing her strong and fierce mate act like a small pup.

"Grandmother," Sesshomaru growled happily as he rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Cousin dearest it seems you are not the cold hearted bastard all believe you to be!" Another voice said in humour. Sesshomarus head snapped up and he smirked lightly. "Youko", he said smoothly to his older cousin.

Youko descending down onto the ground, waggling his eyebrows. "Miss me cousin?" he teased. Sesshomaru only glared before releasing his grandmother. "Youko, Youko!" Inuyasha barked running up to his older cousin and throwing himself at him.

"Whoa there little cousin," Youko said with a fanged grin. Inuyasha began chattering a mile a minute of all the new things he learned and the nice people he had met along about his new friend Shippou.

Shippou bounded up next to his grandfather and stared forlornly at the scene. "What's wrong Shippou?" Jin asked the young fox kit.

"Mother has left again, I think she may be heading towards the Eastern training grounds again" Shippou said sadly "She promised she'd take me next time she went…"

Sesshomarus keen ears perked up and his interest piqued. What training grounds was the kit talking about? The Village Hidden in the Flowers did not have an army, they believed in peace. Even at times of war they were protected by the Western Palaces army.

His attention returned to where his grandmother was talking to his hosts wife, asking her if it would not be too much trouble for her and Youko to stay with the family. The woman graciously said yes and everything returned to normal with more dining and tea drinking mixed with small conversation.

Sesshomaru spun on his heel, bent on investigating a bit on this 'Kagome' person. "Sesshomaru?" Youko questioned "Where are you going?"

"Hn." was the reply. "Cold bastard," Youko muttered.

"What's a bastard?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Youko gulped as he felt Ayashikos glare directed at him.

Using that as a distraction Sesshomaru quickly left the premises, intent on finding 'Kagome'. He could barely pick up the faintest traces of the scent from the door way so he kept his sense on high alert and he followed the path the scent was leading him too. He followed the trail for a long while when suddenly, the trail stopped at the stone wall on the side of a cliff. He curiously stared at it.

His youki tingled at the sense of a foreign magic around the wall. He stared before pushing his youki into his hand. Sesshomaru slowly brought his hand up to touch the wall. At first contact, the illusion wavered before falling away to show a cave.

He suspiciously narrowed his eyes wondering if it was some sort of trap. One hand rested lightly on the sword at his hip before he cautiously went through the opening. The first thing the young prince of the west saw was a large, clearing. The clearing looked dead, except for the large lush green trees surrounded it. The ground was covered in various burn marks, scratches, dents and craters. At a closer inspection he also saw the large, majestic trees had large dents in them as well. Various stumps littered the field, looking quite beaten down on.

But what caught his eye almost instantly was the breathtaking figure standing in the middle of the field, back facing him. He knew she couldn't sense him, he had made it a habit of his to hide his aura and youki at a young age. Stealthily mixing himself in with the shadows he observed the figure in the clearing.

At first glance she looked human, but with closer inspection Sesshomaru believed her to be some sort of demon. He could feel immense amounts of power flowing from her. The young princes mouth hitched up into a small smile at the prospect of discovering something interesting.

Kagome, not knowing of her uninvited guest took a deep breath before began her training. Her hands flew into rapid seals and when she ended with the last one, five perfect clones of her popped out.

Sesshomarus eyes widened in curiosity and shock as he saw the woman do some strange thing with her hands before five clones of her appeared. He concluded the woman was very pretty, even bordering on beautiful with her long ebony hair, tanned skin and vivid blue eyes. The amber eyed demon leaned a bit closer, anxious to see what the mysterious figure would do next.

Kagome began a deadly dance as her clones came after her with fast and precise taijutsu. She swiped her legs under one, slowing it down as it flipped upwards to dodge. Hands, flying into various seals she opened her mouth and let loose a large fireball, destroying one of her clones.

Her four remaining clones rushed together, two molded their chakra into bows and arrows while the other two tried to pin her down. With quick precision she grabbed one clones wrist, and gave a mighty pull, driving her other hand straight through it's chest. It poofed away and she came dangerously close to the face of her other clone which left loose a large fireball. Throwing up a spiritual shield she flipped backwards, avoiding the arrows being fired at her.

If Sesshomaru were a young pup at that moment he would be jumping up and down in glee. He could feel the stirrings of his beast and it felt the power of a worthy opponent, and to his shock, a potential mate. Ignoring the beasts call he anxiously waited to see what her next attack would be as her hands flew into strange shapes.

"Lighting Style: Chidori!" She called as the lightening blade formed in her hand. With fast precision she dispelled all three clones. With a smile she wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. But then suddenly, she froze up, her body turning into a statue of ice.

Slowly turning her head, she saw something that knocked the wind out of her.

Blue and gold clashed as Sesshomaru walked into the clearing…

* * *

Sorry for the super duper long update. I'll try to work on chapters more often but with and school and stuff and... Well, you know. AHAHA A CLIFFY! DON'T KILL ME! :P


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating guys I have been busy as a bee these past few months with work and exams and the whole nine yards. I loved how everybody thought they were gonna fight. Am I really that predictable? I hope not. Well, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

"_Lighting Style: Chidori!" She called as the lightening blade formed in her hand. With fast precision she dispelled all three clones. With a smile she wiped the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. But then suddenly, she froze up, her body turning into a statue of ice._

_Slowly turning her head, she saw something that knocked the wind out of her._

_Blue and gold clashed as Sesshomaru walked into the clearing…_

_**Now:**_

Her mind screamed at her to move, to do anything, but Kagomes feet were frozen to the spot. She and Sesshomaru were locked in a staring contest, neither of them moving a muscle. Wind whistled through the tree but the two figures didn't move an inch.

Sesshomaru stared at the female before him, assessing her, analyzing her. Slowly he moved towards her and his movement seemed to have caused the female to come out of whatever stupor she was in.

Kagome regained control of her body as she saw the dog prince move towards her. Without thinking she turned around and ran before being engulfed in a storm of petals, disappearing from sight.

Sesshomaru was left astonished as the last of the pink petals fell to the ground. But slowly his face melted into a small smile.

"What an interesting female…" he murmured to himself, turning on his heal and heading back towards the mansion to being his search for the strange and foreign female. "An interesting female indeed…"

Reappearing by the outskirts of town, Kagome finally let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She had been seen! And so easily at that too! How was it she didn't sense Sesshomaru? The questioned plagued her mind as she walked alongside the lake.

Her mind flashed back to when their eyes locked. The intensity in those amber eyes made a strange shiver go down her spine. Kagomes lips turned down into a frown. Knowing the Western Prince he would be after her like a dog to a bone. No pun intended. Reaching inside her clothes she pulled out the mask Shippou had made her. Just as she was going to don it she looked down at her clothing, a thought coming to mind. Sesshomaru would definitely recognize her, mask or not. Not many people could dress like her and she was sure the dog prince would suspect she was the one he saw in the clearing.

Decision in mind her hands flew into rapid seals. As the last seal was formed Kagome felt the genjustu take place. After a few moments she looked down at the lake a smirked. The color of her clothing changed from its original colors to that of red, black and gold. But that wasn't the only thing that had changed. The style was reformed into a very simple, yet elegant kimono. Along with that her hair had subtle changes, looking like it had been trimmed shorter, but not by much.

Shippou tossed the leather ball to Inuyasha who deftly caught it and threw it back. They were in the garden playing around as the adults leisurely sipped at tea.

"So," Touga began, turning to Jin "Lord Jin what is it you have planned for the next few weeks?"

Jin smiled nervously and began listing off a few items just as Shippous ears perked up. "Mama's home!" he squealed in delight before rushing off, leaving a dejected Inuyasha in his wake. Inuyasha turned and ran into his mothers awaiting arms.

Hatsumomo raised an eyebrow. "Mother?" she inquired softly.

"Ah yes, Kagome," Jin said with a smile. Kagome entered in with a happily chattering Shippou at her side. Seeing The Western Lords mother she fell into a deep bow.

"An honour to make your acquaintance my lady," she spoke softly. Hatsumomo raised a thin eyebrow at the mother of the fox kit, who was clearly a human. She didn't have anything against humans, unlike her grandson, but she found it odd that the mother of the kit was human.

"Indeed," she muttered softly to herself, "Please come and sit with us Kagome." Kagome nodded and gracefully moved. The rest of the afternoon was passed with idle chat and the sounds of the children playing. Servants milled around taking care of random tasks as the masters of the household and their guests relaxed.

Hatsumomo glanced around the lush garden, taking in the flowers practically bursting with life, their bright colours making her smile to herself. "Lord Jin," she began "From where did you acquire such flowers? They are most healthy and their colours are simply magnificent."

Jin smiled warmly at the old queen. "These flowers were not flowers when first planted my lady. Many of them were acquired by Kagome through her many travels with the different nobles of our lands. They enjoy her presence and she enjoys travels. But, back to the topic of flowers it is Kagome who grew them, tended to them and took care of them. This garden is the fruits of her labour."

Hatsumomo turned to look at the young woman in interest, who looked to be staring at the young kit and the hanyou play. One could not exactly tell since the young woman's face was obscured.

"It seems that you have a certain touch young Kagome," Hatsumomo praised the young girl "Tell me, would you be willing to come one day to my estate and instruct my gardeners on how to grow a garden such as yours?"

"It would be an honour my lady," Kagome responded softly, a smile on her face under the mask. At that moment a servant appeared looking frazzled. She seemed to look around before her eyes fell on Kagome.

"My lady a villager is here to see you, she says it is of great importance!," the servant blurted out. Kagome stood up regally and nodded towards the servant who led her away. Only a few short moments after did Sesshomaru enter the garden. He took in the sight of his _half_ brother and restrained an undignified snort.

He confidently strode towards the large marble table at which the lord of the manor, his father, mother and grandmother were seated at.

"Sesshomaru," Hatsumomo she with a smile. With a small smirk he bent down and rubbed his nose against her cheek, an inu's way of affection. He stood up and his eyes hardened. "Father, mother," his said in a cold voice.

"Sesshomaru," Ayashiko greeted warmly "Please sit with us..."

Sesshomaru seemed to ponder for a moment before sighing and sitting down in the chair Kagome had occupied earlier. Inuyasha came over to get another biscuit, at the sight of his older brother he perked up.

"Hello big brother!" he chirped happily. Sesshomaru stared at the child and couldn't' help but remember the very same way he used to act towards his father when he was the hanyous age.

"Hn," he replied. He ignored the way the young half demons face fell and directed his attention towards his grandmother. They spoke to each other in quiet tones for some time before his grandmother decided that she wanted to take a stroll through the lush garden.

Sesshomaru stood up and went to his grandmothers side, letting her hook her arm through his elbow. As they strolled through the gardens his thoughts went back to the female he had seen not so long ago.

"Tell me Sesshomaru," his grandmother questioned softly "When will you settle down and take a mate? This Hatsumomo waits impatiently for the day she will be able to hold her great grandson…"

Sesshomaru bestowed a soft smile to his grandmother. "Why would this Sesshomaru need a female when he has you?" he questioned jokingly.

Hatsumomo gently whacked his arm before smiling. "But tell me Sesshomaru," she continued softly "Is there not even one female, demoness, human or nymph, that has caught your interest? None at all?"

Sesshomaru thought back to the female he had seen in the clearing once again and smiled. "There is one, but this Sesshomaru is not quite certain what she is…"

Her amber eyes lit up with the eagerness of a child with a new toy. But no matter how much she asked Sesshomaru, her grandson said not another word on the matter. They continued to walk around the garden but as they passed a large thick, wall of rose vines, Sesshomaru stopped and stared.

_There is something about this…_he thought to himself.

Kagome wiped her hands clean on a rag as she finished tending to the small child's wounds. How he had gotten such a deep cut she would never know, but she advised him to be extra careful.

"Thank you so much Kagome," the mother said with deep sincerity in her voice. "We thought we were going to lose him…"

"Nonsense," Kagome said with a smile, picking up the mask next to her "But really, do make sure he is more careful in the future."

The mother nodded and invited Kagome to stay for a little while but she kindly declined. Mask hidden in her sleeve, Kagome strolled around the village. It had been a while since she had seen her fellow villagers.

_I know I'm going against fathers wishes,_ she thought_, but it's not like Prince Sesshomaru would come to the village, from hearing of his legendary hate of humans I would think he would stay as far away as possible. So for now, it's fine…_

She waved to the various store owners and smiled brightly at the playing children. After taking a long walk through the village she realized it was getting late, almost time for dinner. Donning her mask she made her way back up to the mansion.

After arriving at the mansion, Kagome locked herself up in her room. Various scrolls surrounding her. As she read through another fire technique a dull pain developed behind her eyes. At first, she ignored it. But after awhile they seemed to burn. Rushing towards the small basin of water kept in her room she was about to splash her face when she froze. Tears of blood trailed down her face. And as a single drop fell into the basin she watched as a scene unfolded in the water.

The water swirled and two eyes stared back at her. Crimson eyes stared back at her before the picture retracted and she was staring into the eyes of the large demon fox. Kagome gripped the edges of the basin in a white knuckled grip.

The foxes eyes widened noticeable, and the picture shrank more until she could see that the fox was in some sort of cage.

"Who are you," the fox whispered. Shocked that it had spoken Kagomes hand flew through the water against her better judgment. The picture faded as she slowly sank to the ground.

"What…who…was that?" she whispered to herself.

"Lady Kagome?" a soft voice said through the door.

"Yes.." She cleared her throat, " Yes what is it?"

"The master requests you presence for the evening mean," came the soft reply.

Came stood up and watched her reflection in the mirror. The tears had stopped, but they had left red trails over her skin.

"Tell him I will not be able to dine tonight," she said "I have important matters to take care of. Inform him that tomorrow I will journey to the mountains, to visit the old priestess that resides there. I shall be back in time for the festival of colours."

"As your wish, my lady" the servant said. Kagome could hear her shuffling away from her door.

_I need some answers_ she thought_ And fast._

Jins eyes furrowed as the servant finished whispering Kagomes message in his ear. He dismissed the servant and went back to eating his food.

Ayashiko looked up from where she was feeding Inuyasha, who was trying to bite off a piece of steak too big for his mouth.

"Will Kagome not be dining with us?" she questioned curiously. Sesshomaru's chopsticks stopped short of just entering his mouth. He slowly placed the raw meat in his mouth, waiting for Jins anser.

"I'm afraid not. It seems she will be taking another trip tomorrow and she must pack, my lady," Jin replied softly, not looking up from his soup. Sango tensed and Shippous head snapped up.

Sesshomaru eyed the demon slayer as she excused herself from the table. Not a short while after he did the same, and slowly stalked her towards a room, keeping in mind to stay in the shadows and mask his youki.

Sango stormed through the halls and slammed the door to Kagomes room open before slamming it shut. She was thankful the barrier allowed her in, because the last time she tried to open the door she was sent flying.

"Kagome!" she shouted "Where the hell are you?!"

Her sister emerged from under her bed, blinking her blue eyes rapidly.

"Hehe, Sango…you uh, heard?" she said meekly. The young slayer fumed as she sat down in a chair.

"You're leaving, again?!" she questioned hysterically "But we just got back! You can't leave, especially with the-"

"I have to," Kagome interrupted strongly. "I need answers and the only way I can get them is to travel up the mountains…"

Outside the door, Sesshomaru listened intently for a while before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Interesting…" he murmured to himself.

He slowly made his way back to the living room, smelling the fresh aroma of tea in the air. The young prince gracefully sat down next to his grandmother in front of the low table. Tea was served and sipped in silence, that was until Sesshomaru broke it.

"Tell me, lord Jin," he said, voice neutral, "Is there any way to access the mountains by some route that can be traveled upon by land?"

Jin blinked, processing the information.

"Well, you see my lord" he began "There is a route that winds all the way up the mountain, but halfway there is a large gate. Because just before that gate is a large temple dedicated to the priestess, Midriko. And after that access to the rest of the mountain is denied because of the dangers and other such cases."

"I see," Sesshomaru mused "But is there no one that has the right the open the gate?"

"Only a select few my lord. Only some very strong warriors and a few others" Jin answered.

"I see. I wish to go to the mountains and…see the temple," Sesshomaru said smoothly, partially lying. "Jaken, you shall accompany me."

"Oh yes my lord!" Jaken squawked "I would be most honoured!"

Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes but a small smirk made its way onto his lips. Jaken had always been there for him, even when his father hadn't been. In a very strange sort of sense he was like the ugly, green, toad brother he never had, nor wanted in the first place.

The next day Kagome had gotten up later then she had wanted to. But not letting that affect her she quickly got dressed and sealed her pack into a scroll. Her outfit consisted of her usual 'ninja' , as Sango had dubbed, attire. Except the shirt was long sleeved, which would keep her warm for when she went up higher into the mountains.

Kagome contemplated on wearing her mask but decided against it. Because really, there was minimal possibility that she would encounter the royal family, especially not prince Sesshomaru.

Jumping out of her window she smiled sadly as she jumped away from her home.

_I was barely home for a day and now I have another thing that needs to be done. All in the name of duty. Will my duties never end?_

Kagome looked back but saw she couldn't even see her house anymore. She could barely see the village, in fact if she looked straight ahead from atop the trees she could she the base of the mountain.

Soundlessly dropping at the base of the mountain she face faulted at the amount of stairs she had to go up. Well, she could just think of it as training. With a sigh she quickly started running up the base, unknowingly passing by an amber eyed prince.

Sesshomaru calmly walked up the stairs of the mountain, deciding to leave earlier so he could finally meet this Kagome his mother so fondly talked about, and maybe doing some research on his mystery girl.

The thought of the strange female brought a strange smile to his face and made his powers stir. His peaceful thoughts were disturbed when a gust of wind rushed by him.

Kagome turned around to apologise to whomever it was she nearly keeled over, only to have her eyes widen in shock.

_Why are the fates against me so?!_ she mentally wailed.

Staring at her with keen interest was none other then the person she so desperately hoped she wouldn't run into.

Sesshomaru too, was in shock. But he did not show it. Either he was really lucky or it was fate, whatever it was there, in front of him stood his mystery girl. They both stared at each other, neither one moving a muscle in fear that the other may move.

Kagome, once again was in a predicament. She wanted to run away so badly but they were too close, if he so chose too, Sesshomaru could grab her. Then, not only would she transport herself, but him as well. And she had a feeling that questions would arise.

Besides, just looking at him she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to escape from him this time. The look he gave her froze her in her tracks and she watched helplessly as he slowly started ascending towards her.

* * *

Sorry for the super duper long update. I'll try to work on chapters more often but with and school and stuff and... Well, you know.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating guys I have been busy as a bee these past few months with work and prepping exams and the whole nine yards. I loved how everybody thought Sessh was gonna find her, really ppl come on :D. Am I really that predictable? I hope not. Well, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_Staring at her with keen interest was none other then the person she so desperately hoped she wouldn't run into._

_Sesshomaru too, was in shock. But he did not show it. Either he was really lucky or it was fate, whatever it was there, in front of him stood his mystery girl. They both stared at each other, neither one moving a muscle in fear that the other may move._

_Kagome, once again was in a predicament. She wanted to run away so badly but they were too close, if he so chose too, Sesshomaru could grab her. Then, not only would she transport herself, but him as well. And she had a feeling that questions would arise._

_Besides, just looking at him she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to escape from him this time. The look he gave her froze her in her tracks and she watched helplessly as he slowly started ascending towards her._

_**Now:**_

It seemed that day the fates were playing with Sesshomaru as well. For just as he began his ascension towards his mystery girl a group of chanting and praying followers of the temple came up from behind and past him, only to engulf the girl within their numbers.

Kagome gave a large sigh of relief as she was swept away by the villagers and began moving through the crowd; knowing that if she stayed the Prince would surely catch up to her.

Sesshomaru's face took n a delicate scowl as he made his way up the stairs more quickly, keeping an eye on moving head of black onyx. He could distinctly hear someone calling his name but paid no heed.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken wailed scurrying up the stairs, getting trampled on the way. "Wait for your beloved servant my lord!"

Kagome moved through the large crowds, mentally wailing as she felt Sesshomaru begin to catch up to her. The young prince determinedly kept his eye on the female and stayed close. He would catch her yet.

The young girl continued to move through the crowds, going from one end of the temple to the next, never losing her pursuer.

"Think girl, think!" she mumbled to herself. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of a large group of old ladies, covered in solemn dark gowns praying near a god tree. Finding a long, navy blue cloak, Kagome made sure to temporarily lose Sesshomaru in a crowd before wrapping the cloak around her and making her way to the chanting ladies. She sat by one and began praying along with the other ladies.

Sesshomaru gave an inward huff as he lost the girl. Really, one minute she was there and the next she wasn't. She couldn't have vanished. He assumed so because there was no flurry of petals, like the last time. His amber eyes caught onto a woman cloaked in navy blue and he suspiciously followed.

"She will not get away this time…" he murmured to himself. He followed the woman closely and watched as he sat down. He gave a small, triumphant smirk. Quickly walking around and knelt in front of her and pulled away her cloak…

…only to reveal surprised brown eyes. Giving a quick apology he stepped back, only to have a hysterical Jaken clutch his leg. Appeasing to his wailing servants cries he followed him towards wherever it was he needed to be.

Three ladies down from the woman mistaken to be her by Sesshomaru, Kagome gave a relieved sigh. Quickly getting up, she clutched the cloak closer. She just wasn't ready to leave it yet.

She went to the idol of Midriko and gave her respects. Biding her time she continued to stroll through the large area before coming up to the one gate she needed to pass through the make her journey up the mountain.

Looking around she saw no one was paying attention to her. Smiling at her spontaneity she quickly deposited the cloak and took out the key that would open the gate when a deep voice startled her.

"It is to my knowledge that many people are not allowed to pass through these gates. Yet you were going to, so freely do."

Kagome snapped around and met the amber eyes of the one person she had been trying to avoid all day.

"Well, you see…I," she mumbled off. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when she spoke.

_Her voice is just like the rest of her, beautifully strong yet in a subtle way…_ he thought to himself.

Finally glad he had cornered her he began to walk towards her an introduce himself when…

"My lord!" Jaken screeched. Irritated Sesshomaru turned around to give Jaken a good kick to the head. Kagome took this opportunity to slip past the gate and run with lightening speed up the mountain before disappearing behind a curve.

Sesshomaru chose not to kick Jaken and send him to the other side of the village. He shouldn't be distracted not when his mystery girl was so close…by.

Now, if Sesshomaru were any lesser being he would have given a shout of anger. But instead he let loose a dangerous growl which caused Jaken to squeak.

"Where did she go?" he mumbled allowed.

"Where did who go my lord?" Jaken questioned hesitantly. "The girl!" Sesshomaru snapped, looking around "The girl with the blue eyes and long, black hair."

Jaken looked around confusedly before a look of horror took over his face. "It seems that the trip here has caused my lord to become sick!" he shrieked dramatically "He is seeing things!"

Sesshomaru gave a frustrated sigh before walking away, leaving a horrified Jaken to waddle after him.

Kagome too in a deep breath as she saw Sesshomaru leave. "Note to self," she said to herself, continuing her trek up the mountain. "Be more careful next time when around Sesshomaru!"

As she ventured towards the top of the mountains, she would never expect the tremulous destiny awaiting for her after she got there.

* * *

Princess Sara Higurashi let loose an irritated sigh as the carriage rolled its way towards the Village Hidden in the Flowers.

"And we'll have visit the royal family too…" her father said. Sara sniffed delicately. What did she care for the royal family of the West? They weren't that important to her anyways.

"Where is the royal family staying my son?" Urasue, Sara's grandmother and high witch asked. Even though Sara's family was of human royalty, her grandmother was surprisingly a witch.

"At the Higurashi residence I think," Sara's mother, a shy meek woman answered softly. Urasue sent a glare towards her daughter in law as if offended by her speaking. Fumi shrunk back a little.

"Ah, yes" Lord Kyo said with a smile. The kind hearted ruler looked towards his daughter "We should visit my brother and your cousin, Kagome. Should we not Sara?"

Urasue let out a squawk. "That wretched, orphan girl is not Sara's cousin!" It was no secret Urasue despised Kagome with a passion. She saw her as a wretch and hated everything about her.

"Whatever pleases you father," Sara said, keeping her perfect, angelic like façade up. Inwardly she scowled.

Kagome. How she loved yet resented her cousin. Kagome was the best cousin she could ask for, but the fact that she had freedom made Sara jealous. Her blue eyed cousin got to travel the lands while she as stuck being the perfect, princess and daughter.

_Soon that will change_…Sara thought, eyes darkening. _Soon I will be free and live my dreams…_

_My dreams as a dancer…_

Sara had wanted to be a dancer every since she was a small child. When she first saw the royal dancers, brought from the exotic lands beyond Japan she instantly fell in love with the art. The graceful dances, the beautiful music and the extravagant costumes drew her in like a moth to a flame. But, as a princess such desires were not approved. Even now a days while everyone appreciated the dances and dancers, it was looked down upon, especially the woman who lived in the art of dance.

But Sara planned to break free. She already had a friend who would help her. A friend that knew people in the industry of dancers. She would meet with the best dance teachers and prove herself and once she did she would travel the lands showing the world her amazing grace and beauty. Sara would become a star and the best dancer in the lands.

And no one was going to take her dreams away.

* * *

Kagome calmly sipped the water old Kaede had given her. Kaede stared at her unnervingly with her one eye that was not covered by the eye patch.

"What ye have told me is very interesting," Kaede began, breaking the silence. Kagome put her cup down and patiently listened.

"So what do you think this means?" she questioned.

"I have a few theories as to what these visions may be," Kaede spoke softly. "I think these visions may be the future. The future of your journey. We both know you are destined for something great Kagome. These visions may be from your…real home. Or maybe they are just a sign that it will be time for you to return. We cannot be sure yet, you have had far too few for me to really think on the matter."

Kagome gave a weary sigh before smiling sadly. "You know sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I were…normal."

Kaede glanced up sharply. "Do not say that my child," she said strictly "You have been gifted with much, do not take that for granted." The old woman's face softened.

"Now," she said "Tell me of the 'outside' world. It has been a long time since I have traveled down."

Kagome let out a laugh and she told Kaede of the village, her adventures and much more. Kaede laughed at the story of the crazy lady Kagome had visited for training. Suddenly, a thought came to the old woman.

"Kagome," Kaede said "It is not the time of the season for the festival of colours to be taking place?"

Kagomes eyes widened to comical proportions. "You're right!" Kagome bemoaned "And I promised I would give a performance at the festival this year."

Kaede chuckled. "Then I better be sure to be there this year, yes?"

Kagome smiled happily. "Yes! That would make Shippou so happy. He hasn't seen you in forever!"

* * *

The sun dipped into the horizon as the young warrior and the old wise woman talked of their plans to journey down the mountain.

Shippou sat in his room, painting another mask for his mother. He frowned slightly, thinking of what to draw, then inspiration struck him. First he painted the mask a pure, shiny black. Then he added jade green eyes, and red ruby lips. The final touch was six fox like whiskers, three on each cheek. As he set the mask to dry Inuyasha barged through the door to his room.

"Shippou! Shippou!" Inuyasha barked. "Come on, lets play lets play!"

The young hanyou was jittery with excitement. In two days, according to his new mama, there was going to be a really fun festival. Everyone would get to dress in white and throw paints and other colours at each other. And no one would get in trouble!

Shippou gave a startled yelp as Inuyasha dragged him out of his room. They both laughed as they raced down the halls but that ended as Inuyasha collided headfirst into Sesshomaru's legs.

Sesshomaru, had been having a very bad day. Firstly, he was _so_ close to getting his mystery girl, but then she disappeared _again. _Then after that he had Jaken screeching at him about how he was sick and how he needed a healer. And having his little half brother tackle into him was just the icing on the cake.

"Hanyou…" Sesshomaru growled lowly, glaring down. Shippou's face set into a scowl as he saw his friends ears lay flat on the top of his head.

"I'm s-sorry big brother…" he whimpered.

"I am not your brother!" Sesshomaru snapped angrily.

"Hey!" Shippou said, standing as tall as he could and bushing out his tail. "That's just plain mean! Stop being mean to your brother! You're lucky you even have him. My mama always told me to be grateful for what you have, so be grateful you big jerk!"

Sesshomaru's amber eyes widened just a bit. Inuyasha continued to whimper out apologies and Shippou glared at him. With a sniff he turned around and left to go to his room. He had had enough for today.

* * *

Sara paced the large estate of their home. They had arrived just an hour or so ago and the servants were frantic in preparation. The young princess wanted to visit her cousin, but didn't feel like taking another hour long carriage ride.

"Maybe I can bring Kagome here…" she mumbled. Striding to her temporary room she was pleased to see the messenger bird Kagome had given placed on her table, still in its silver cage. Now, according to Kagome that bird was to be used in emergencies. But, according to Sara, her being bored was an emergency.

Writing a quick note she attached it to the messenger bird before throwing it out the window. It gave an indignant squawk before flying. The bird would specially find Kagome, no matter where she was. It was night time, now so she made sure to tell Kagome to come the day after she received the message.

Back up on the mountain Kagome gave a yawn as she woke up. The sun had barely risen up when she got a message from Sara. Worried, Kagome finished packing and with a promise to return and help Kaede down the mountain she teleported out of there.

Fumi let out a startled shriek and her husband laughed as Kagome appeared in a flurry of red petals in the dining room. They were having breakfast when the young girl showed up.

"The wretch is here," Urasue scowled "I have lost my appetite."

The witch left and Kagome masked her hurt as her grandmother passed by her. "Good morning auntie, good morning uncle! Welcome back!" she said with a smile.

She went over and hugged the happy Fumi and giggled as her uncle swept her up in a bear hug.

"Kagome, finally you're here!" Sara trilled walking into the room in her sleeping robe. She grabbed her cousin by the hand and started to take her out when her mothers voice stopped her.

"Sara don't you want to eat breakfast?" Fumi asked meekly. Sara stared at her mother before rolling her eyes and continuing to walk away. Kagome frowned at her cousins actions.

As soon as the two got into the room Sara bombarded Kagome with questions of her journeys and recent travels. So for the next half of the day the two cousins just enjoyed each others company and talked of everything and nothing.

The two cousins were sitting in the garden drinking tea when Kagome remembered something.

"Hey, Sara, can I ask you something?" the blue eyed priestess asked. The young princess nodded and continued to sip her tea.

"Well you see this year I was asked to do a dance for the festival of colours and I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me. Only if you-" Kagome didn't even get to finish as Sara grabbed her cousins hand and squealed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sara said excitedly , dimly realizing she shouldn't be acting so but to excited to care. "Let's go we have lots of practising to do!"

Kagome yelped as she was literally dragged by her cousin back into the large home. She laughed at Sara's excitement.

* * *

~ The Next Day ~

The first half of the festival was in full swing. People dressed in white were throwing colours at each other, a rather fun re-enactment of the breathtaking battle between Midriko and Hitoshi. Lively music played and young couples exchanged fleeting glances in the romantic, yet oddly fun setting.

The royal families had arrived, some like the wolves of the east instantly partaking in the festivities and getting their white clothes coloured, while others chose to wait for a while.

The young prince Inuyasha made for a amusing site, he was already covered from head to toe in various colours. And yet he continued to play with Shippou and some of the other children.

Sesshomaru too, on behalf of his grandmother, was dressed in a pristine white. Not a speck of colour on it, maybe due to the fact that he seemed to scare anyone who would even come near him.

The lady of the west laughed as she caught he unsuspecting mate in the face with some red powder. The lord of the west gave a fanged grin before he too went after his squealing mate. Sesshomaru very nearly rolled his eyes and Hatsumomo just laughed at the youthful picture the Western couple made.

Kagome strolled alongside Sara as her cousin excitedly took the festivities around them. They wore identical white clothing. And for once Kagome left her mask off. She would talk with her father, she was sure the royal family would be understanding of her situation. And then at Sara's request she would stay with her cousins family to catch up on lost times.

Urasue glared harshly at Kagome.

"Why did we bring this awful wretch with us? Oh Midriko-san why do you let us be tormented by this pitiful orphans presence!" Urasue wailed dramatically. Lord Kyo pointedly ignored his mother and strolled with his wife, indulging the festivities.

"Oh the dance will be amazing!" Sara said for what seemed the hundredth time that day. Kagome nodded again. Her eye caught onto her small sun and she smiled mischievously.

"I'll be back," she told her cousin, grabbing a fistful of blue powdery paint from the many trays set up around. Suddenly she lost sight of her son and she frowned, she carefully looked around for him.

Hatsumomo stared at her grandson from the corner of her eye before smiling a bit. Grabbing some red powder in her hands she called out to him,

"Sesshomaru."

Hearing his name the young prince turned towards his grandmother, only to be caught off guard as she swiped the red powder over both sides of his face, specifically on his cheeks. His grandmother laughed, and as Sesshomaru turned to grab some blue powder, feeling carefree for some reason, Hatsumomo ran off.

Sesshomaru turned around and did the same thing his grandmother did to him, but not to his gram other who had left, but his mystery girl.

Kagome shocked at the unexpected 'attack' stood still, staring at the golden orbs boring into her eyes. Sesshomaru's hands still cupped her face, slowly spread the blue powder across her cheeks. Time seemed to stop and the sounds around them faded as they stared into each others eyes.

It was once again Kagome who shook them out of their stupor. She slowly brought her hand of to touch the powder, accidentally brushing his hand by accident. A tingling feeling ran through both of them before Kagome broke away, her own powder falling from her hands as she tried to get away from the young prince.

Sesshomaru was right behind her but because of the large crowd he fell back a bit. Kagome took the chance and rushed back toward Sara, standing behind her partially and hoping that Sesshomaru wouldn't see her.

Sesshomaru decided to try a new tactic this time. He would find out the identity of his mystery girl and from then on he would learn more about her. His eyes caught site of her but he quickly looked away, making it seem like he didn't see her. He saw a priest and smiled just a bit. If anyone would know her, the priest would for priests knew everyone in there community.

"Sir," he spoke softly, gaining the old mans attention. The priest turned towards the demonic prince and gave a kind, welcoming smile.

"Yes my child?" he questioned. Sesshomaru made a gesture towards Kagome, who had ducked behind Sara when she saw Sesshomaru first look at her.

"I was wondering if you could tell me who that woman over there is…" Sesshomaru said, trying to be as discreet as possible.

Kagomes eyes widened as she snuck a peek from behind Sara's shoulder, the girl not paying attention just taking in the festivities, before ducking down again.

The priest slowly turned his head and smiled as he saw to whom it was the young prince gestured towards. Who didn't know that woman.

"Why that is Sarah Higurashi." The priest said with a smile. He said his goodbyes to the prince and left. By that time Sara had moved from being Kagomes shield and she and Sesshomaru once again locked eyes.

_Mate. Future Mate._ Sesshomaru's beast growled and the prince could only agree.

_He would make this Sara Higurashi his mate and find out the enigma that she was and probably fall in love with her in the process._

_Sara Higurashi_ Sesshomaru thought with a small smile _My future mate…_

* * *

Sorry for the long update. Exams are in less then a week and ive been prepping all month soo yahhh :) Thanks for understanding!


End file.
